A Heroic legicy rewriten
by clw123cat
Summary: 5 years after gt pan desides to change things for her family and friends forever atleast in a different time line she realises ( TEEN GOHAN ) of course.( note rated M for a gore language as well as adult content ) ( disclaimer alert I don't own dragon ball or z or gt so don't bother making disclaimer remarks when reading this thank you I hope you enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

Its a beautiful sunny day in west city and two young women pan and bra have come to a decision bra will sneak out the time capsule from capsule corp and give it to pan and she'll go back in time and change things for the better.

Pan waits patiently at the spot they decided they meet at she begins to wander everything worked out for the best should she do this? Yes she has to her grandpa goku shouldn't of been taken from his family she will do this just then bra arrives and hands pan the time capsule

pan stares at her best friend and says I need you to rough me up bra stares at her friend are you sure pan says yes a small tear slides down bra,s eye she begins she punches pan in the face spin kicks her in the arm nee,s her in the chest upper cuts in the chin and pile drives her to the ground then ki blast her with the highest attack she can muster.

Pan looks up from the crater that was made from bra,s attack. Bra leans down and helps her up.

Pan " you couldn't have gone easier on me"

Bra " not if you want it to be believable though sorry pan.

Bra hugs pan which gets a yelp out of her she tell bra she broke a lot of bones bra apologizes again pan presses the button and the the time capsule out pops the time machine pan flys inside the cockpit pan looks at bra.

Pan " its okay bra your my BFF and she loves her wish me luck"

Bra cries a little " come back soon and your my BFF and i love you two " she watches the time machine vanish bra says good luck change that time line for the better and come back soon.

Over 25 years back in a new time line in west city

Pan lands the time machine and flys to her grand parents home. Meanwhile its been one day since the cell games and a certain young 11 year old boy with raven hair and black eyes is getting ready for break feast. Gohan ... chichi screams breakfeast is ready gohan ran to the kitchen table and sat down they began eating chichi watched her son eat just like his father use two she was happy she still had him but sad goku wasn't there any more gohan just finished breakfast and look towards the door.

Gohan " Mom someone's coming and there hurt bad " they both rushed outside. Pan was flying towards the house when she saw her young dad and grandma outside staring at her flying there way she was bleding from cuts over her body brushed everywhere with internal blessing and broken jaw ribs arm yep she looked and felt terable this better work she thought.

Pan fell out the sky 20 feet from gohan and chichi, they ran over two her are you okay gohan asked chichi looked worried at the young women's condition. Tears ran down pans eyes she " Daddy grandma " before passing out gohan and chichi went wide eyed

Gohan yelled "we need to get her to the look out now "

Chichi screamed "NIMBUS"

Gohan put her softly on the cloud chichi grabbed onto go an back and they flew to the lookout

Gohan screamed " dende help NOW "

Dende came running he new gohan wouldn't scream that unless it was a emergency he ran to the girl and saw herin critical condition he healed her instiantly.

Pan opened her eyes felt great " Thank you dende hello piccolo hi popo "just as they walked over.

Piccolo raised a eyebrow "how do you know us?" pan began to say she was from the future.

Chichi interrupted her " piccolo will take care of whatever warning she has my baby will not fight ever again "

Pan screams " That's why he losses his arm, eye and nearly dies next year " she covers her mouth and looks down in shame.

Pan " I shouldn't said that " tears run down chichi eyes everyone else gasp .

an looks chichi in the eye " next year aliens will come almost as strong as supper perfect cell and will try to take this world as there own gohan wins just barly but injured badly they use the dragon balls to wish him healthy but because you realised he got hurt for lack of training for a year you let him train 6 hours a day and study 6 hours for the next 6 years then you send him to school"

Chichi stares at her granddaughter she was thinking of sending gohan to school when he was older.

Pan " A monster so strong it takes a supper sayin 3 to defeat majin boo will be revived by babidi a evil madman the supream kai will resurrect goku so he and gohan can beat him as two supper sayin 3,s but thru the battle he will turn back to his original kid buy ultimate form wich is stronger then everyone combine"

Everyone at the lookout gasp

Pan she " Wle in other world goku learns a type of tempary fussion to turn into gohanks together in base form there stronger than a level 3 ssj and they go level one they vaporised buu compleatly with a spirt bomb gohan finialy stops training again and that is the mistake that lets him get killed in the future!"

Piccolo " knowing all this will change the future "

Pan " Yes and it needs to in this time line for the better so piccolo to destroy the black star dragon balls now!'

His eyes widen in shock pan explains there active again since he fused with kami and how they blow up planets one year after there used which piccolo nods and chichi glares at him she explanes how gohan got weak and emperor pilaf wish goku to a kid she tells everything about baby how he controls every one but her and grandpa goku.

Piccolo " we need to work on mental powers " gohan nods.

Pan continues to explain he went insides vegitas body since he now is the strongest and then desides it be funny to have grandpa kill me as a giant ape since his tail came back when wished into child form, baby vegeta creates moon ball and watches goku go crazzy and start squezzing the life out of me she cries at the memory everyone gasp again.

Pan " Goku recognizes her and a mircal happens he controls ape form and forces himself to go to his final form know ssj form level 4 he defeats baby but after that they fix damages and bring back dead with namek dragonballs but then hell opens up and supper 17 nightmare goku next barly victory she then thats when gohan dies from being weaker "

Chichi starts crying gohan fells like failer and piccolo and dende think she might just lied her but didnt want to call her on it cause she turlly might need him to train they desided to listen to her whole story.

Pan continues to explain that when they were going to use earths dragonballs to fix it they crack open from bult up negitive energy shaddow shenron comes out and gokus final fight pan says the cost of the vitory was all dragonballs disaperd for 500 years and no one comes back she falls to her nee,s and crys and goku took away as payment fot fighting the enternal shadow dragon she lost everyone important but mom and grandma and her bff bra she continues to cry gohan and chichi hold her in a loving hug.

Gohan " That won't happen now they won't allow it "

Chichi " Gohan i want you to study 4 hours everyday but the weekends you have to train at lest 6 hours and may do whatever you like until reaching 18 then will make anew aragments.

Gohan agrees happily " Once piccolo destroys the black star Dragonball things will go better and i promises to never stop training but will also keep studying balancing mind and body"

Dende and piccolo smile so does pan and chichi gohan then says he has a idea can dense purify the dragonballs ?

Dende " Yes but it only slow the corruption down but with moderation that will never be a problem "

Gohan " One question what if we make a evil wish will it produce good energy? Everyone was shocked at that.

Piccolo "Yes but that is not nesisery with moderation"

Gohan smiles " Okay but I thought of something that would be a act of pure evil but can be ultimately good "

Piccolo and others look curious gohan " I want to be level 3 first then I l tell you guys and see what you think until then we won't bring it up and we never tell vegeta my suggestion cause imortality is not what I'm thinking at all."

Pan can't help but ask father but gohan places a hand on her shoulder and states later I promise after I'm level 3. Pan smiles and says she will come back in six or seven years by then gohan will be a ssj3 gohan and chichi smile then pan gohan and chichi fly back to there home.

Dende then ask piccolo after the others are out of ear shot what he thinks he responds her story was true for the most part but the part of gohan ever getting hurt or dieing i can tell if that was true she be more emotional around him

Dende agrees " She told them that so he could help make things better"

Piccolo " yes without hearing that chichi would never let gohan train and now she demands it for his safety"

Mister popo " What shal we do now we know what's coming"

Piccolo smiles " I'm going to go smash the black star dragon balls then train 5 times harder " dende nods and watches him walk of to were they are stored then here's them being smashed to bits he smiles

Dende " Well popo time to triple my Kami training " Mr popo nods.

Pan and chichi land pan let's go of her waist gohan lands next to them pan hugs chichi.

Pan " I love you grandma " then she hugs gohan.

Pan " i love you and will miss you daddy please make it better for the me of this time line "

Gohan swears he will pan presses the time capsule throughs it and out pops the time machine hope gohan and chichi watch as pan floats to the cockpit she looks at them .

Pan " Dady trust your heart whatever it says in any condition even if others tink you might be wrong believe in yourself father cause if you don't I can't be born"

Gohan " I swear I will always follow my heart no matter what "

Chichi smiles then as the dome of the time machine closes gohan and chichi cry and wave goodbye gohan then as the time machine vanishes...

Gohan "I l make sure your born no matter what... I love you panny"


	2. Chapter 2

Diclamier alert : I own nothing

Gohan just finished talking to his mother about his training routine and tells her he's got to go talk to bulma about his equipment he needs.

Chichi " I hope she can help "

Gohan " Ineed to also set up routine with vegeta twice a week " chichi scowls but nods. Gohan flys to capsule corp (cc for short) and enters CC he finds vegeta first on the way to the gravity room.

Vegeta " What do you want kakabrat perhaps to get your ass kick in the gr room "smirking

Gohan smirks back " yes he would love to beat vegies ass in fact twice a week and show him what its like to fight a real warrior"

Vegita screams " what did you say brat "gohan cuts him of

Gohan screams " that's right I intend to beat your ass twice a week hell I even do it in the same form your in "

Vegeta scowls then smirks wile thinking in that second ssj form he's stronger but not in the first.

Vegeta "Fine brat follow me to the gr now " gohan does. One hour later gohan stares a vegeta who is lieing smacked in crater in gr room.

Gohan " vegeta how hell are you so skilled I barley won " vegeta gets up and laughs at the demi sayin

Vegeta "of course I'm skilled I'm the prince of all sayins brat show some respect " wile smirking gohan surprises him by bowing

Gohan " it a honor to learn your style through combat " as he walks to the room exit he turns to vegeta " I also would consider it a honor if you could teach him about the honor and dignity of sayins before frieza " then leaves vegeta in the room speachless but he slowly begins to smirk. Gohan finds bulma and proceeds to explain that's since goku died chichi decided to let him train and study for his safety bulma smiles

Bulma " that's good I was worried that she make you study 24/7 "

Gohan smiles " She almost did but I lucked can you make a gravity room for me that goes up to atlest 10000 times earth gravity "

Bulma eyes bulge out her sockets in disbelf " gohan just so you know vegetas gr room only goes to 2500 and he couldn't handle past 1500 as a supper sayin"

Gohan blinks but desides to tell Burma he understands the risk but he needs room to improve please have faith in me I mean I'm a ssj2 now.

Bulma looks at him " SSJ2 might be able to handle 5000 so I will build it but gohan promise me you wont push to hard i dont want to have to get the dragonballs to wish you back to life "

Gohan chuckles " I promises but let's also keep this a secret from vegeta idon't want your husband killing himself trying to catch up and defently not till he reaches ssj2 "

Bulma smiles " I agree I will wait till he reaches that level before upgrading his , and gohan it will take a week with dads help also I will fit it with a ki blocker so no one outside the room will sense your level but you can sense there's and knowing dad it will have a fully loaded kitchen and I'll ad a bathroom and bedroom" gohan nods

Gohan " I also like the blue prints of the room and the gr devise so i can fix it if it brakes and so i might try and mod it for a gravity belt that could be used in kami or demon style training.

Bulma was shocked " gohan that's a brilliant idea and if you succeed she recently want him to work as a scientists when he's older and she'll let him work on his time. Gohan smiles and says okay I l see you in a week by bulma she says by gohan he flys towards the lookout.

Gohan lands atop the lookout kami palace in the sky and says Mr piccolo. Piccolo turns around and says hey kid its been only 6 hours since you been here I don't think your level 3 or 4 yet he smirks.

Gohan " Nope not yet but with your help I l get there " they both smirk

Gohan " I needs clothes like i did during the cell games but the arm bands need 5 tons each so do the boots and the cape needs to be 10 tons making the clothes 30 ton total " piccolo nods and uses his powers to make the clothes the way he described.

Gohan then starts to adjust to the wait " thanks piccolo you need to teach me that"

Piccolo " Sure next time we train together gohan "

Gohan " That's great cause it will be tomorrow for 3 hours in fact it will be five days a week on the weekends i will train with vegeta since you get more time piccolo" piccolo nods.

Piccolo " we will focus on mind powers like telepihy and such as well as teaching you the weight clothing ability"

Gohan " Good I got to get back now later piccolo " he flys of the lookout.

Gohan was flying home it was 7 at night and dinner be ready by 8 he remembered he look down and recognized chazke village lime he thought maybe she's pans mom he says as a small blush crosses his face he desides to land right outside her grandpa shop and walks in the door .

Gohan " hi Mr lao"

Mr lao " hello there young man are you perhaps gohan ? "

Gohan " Yes don't you recognize me ? "

Mr lao " You had gold hair green eyes last time gohan "

Gohan " o haha okey is lime here ? "

Mr lao calls lime she walks out the back room.

Lime " hello who are you she ask ? "

Gohan " Its me " gohan then turns supper so she can see as soon as she realized who he is she tackles gohan to the ground wile crying

Lime " I thought you were dead I was so scared " gohan blushes

Gohan " I missed you two I wanted to see you so stopped by" lime blushes sees his blush and smiles and blush more

Lime "so what happened gohan " gohan looks down and gets a look of shame on his face

Gohan " I... I was up right after my dad , cell was better then me and said this was a waste of his time why'd he send me I told him about my power when I get pissed he smiled and said No matter what he make me angry he then realised attacking me was pointless for this and created cell juniors they beat everyone android 16 tried to stop cell but got destroyed but was still able to communicate as a head he told me I have the power he told me how he two thought all life was priecious and its not wrong to fight to kill to protect it cell laughed at him walked over put his foot on his head and smashed him to nothing that's when I screamed triggering the TV footage to break caused the planetary earth quake and went ssj 2"

Gohan transformed to level 1 then 2 " The muscle and hair style isn't just for show lime mr lao " then he powered down

Gohan" I killed all the cell Jr in 10 seconds flat cell was still surprised at my new power but to confident for his own good and I wasn't exactly normal going ssj cause psychological effects and only after traning do you become amune hatred the desire to make him suffer that's what I wanted and that's what happened I humiliated him he couldn't touch me I made him beg to hit me one time he did with everything he had and couldn't even make me flinch everyone saw the fear in his eyes I ripped his body apart latterly watched him regererate use ki attack to vaporized everything but his head a couple of times smiling at his suffering and fear everyone began begging me to end the nightmare kill cell now I looked at them and said no I want to make him suffer"

Lime Mr lao were in pure disbelf at what they were hearing.

Gohan " cell was screaming I can't lose to a half breed sayin child I won't lose I'm perfect at that I smiled I thought of a proper humiliation for him apearing right in front of him I punched him in the gut powered my ki in him and disrupted his connection to android 18 one of the 2 pieces to being perfect I jokingly said time to cough it up he said what did I do as he threw up android 18 and reverted back to semi perfect form"

Gohan " Krillin said I can't believe this but I think gohan just won it all he was right in a sense if any of the others weren't injured so bad anyone of them could kill cell now and cell new he was right the difernce in are power was to great he couldn't beat me he screamed stay back monster I smiled viciously and slowly started to walk towards him watching him shake in pure fear he screamed stay back or else I spit in his face he screamed fine then and started blowing up like a balloon I said what's the point you can't hurt me he said yes but if I blow myself up what about the earth I fell to the ground because I realised if I set him of everyone everywhere would die because I wanted to make him suffer...

Gohann" So my father then used a skill called instant transmission (IT) for short told me he was proud of me and took cell to another planet were he blew himself up he took out that planet and my dad as we turning to leave cell IT back I turned around just as he killed trunks and launched a big attack to kill vegeta I took the hit in the arm

Gohan then pulled his arm out the shirt showed the scar

Gohan" Cell said because he was perfect once he got to be perfect again if he regenerats from a single cell he laughed at me as I got up with use of only one arm but said I'm not taking any chances with the likes of you boy I know if you heal your sayin power will increase even more so no I'm killing you and this planet and everything else right now he launched his kamahamahaa i lanched mine with one arm he was wining but if I lost everyone would die so I pushed everyone attacked him but they were nothing until vegeta hit him with everything he had and destrated him I used all the rest of my power when he was looking at vegeta he looked back just as my attack hit him full on vaporizing him he screamed dam you gohan I stared were he use to be and said hope you like HFIL fell out of my ssj state piccolo screamed we need to heal me now before I die we all flew to kami lookout dende the earths new Kami healed me we gathered the dragon balls and brought everyone back to life "

Gohan " But my dad said that he didn't want to come back that all these attacks were because of him and he desired to stay dead even though I could list a few that weren't related at all he just told me no and I'm the new protector of the planet that was yesterday so that's what happen " he didn't realizing he started crying mid way through his story lime hugged him and said its not your fought gohan.

Mr lao " a child shuldnt have to fight a war " gohan simply shook his head with a smile

Gohan " I been fighting like that since I was 3 and I should of been use to it by now but those are storeys from another time I have to fly home now dinner will be ready in 15 minute but I'll be hear around 1 till 3 tomorrow if you want to talk or hang out for 2 hours I really would love the company lime " she blushed and smiled but then got a serious look on her face

Lime " wait gohan can I be strong like you "Mr lao eyes widen

Gohan " yes you could be strong with the right training " limes eyes let up

Lime "can you train me gohan? "

Gohan looked to Mr lao " don't know if I should "

Mr lao " Its fine "

Gohan " we will go over the schduel tomorrow but lime since your my friend i will teach you kami style "limes eye lit up

Lime " Gohan is that the style you used against cell ?

Mr lao " No he mostly used demon style I take it piccolo was your first teacher gohan "

Gohan " yes piccolo thought me when I was 4 and I started learning kami style when I was 7 I have mastered them as well as tien style and yamcha style so far I masters 4 I'm working on sayin style but kami style is tied with demon as world strongest tekniek they support and complement each other " wile blushing Lime blushed as well

Lime " When I get stronger our styles will help each other ? ' gohan nods and blushes again lime runs up to him hugs goodbye kisses him on the check and says don't forget tomorrow at 1 runs inside blushing gohan checks are glowing red as he promises he won't

Mr lao chuckles as gohan walks outside .

Gohan " o no I'm late " gohan rushes of and arrives home at 8.05

Chichi screams" were we're you at " as she pulled out the frying pan of doom.

Gohan " I went to see lime " chichi comes down

Chichi " so she's pans mother ?"gohan blushes

Gohan " mmmmoooomm first I don't no if pan was a only child if she was that means me and lime don't get together for 15 years second if shes not I'm 11 lime is 8 she physically can't have kids for 3 to 4 more years even if I can and finally mom I'm not ready for that right this second.

Chichi " Soon my prieous granddaughter you will be born " gohan smaks his head chichi just kept talking about grand children for the rest of the nigh . The next day gohan wakes up at 4 am and does his school work chich calls him at 8 notices him finishing his school work and says Gohan I thought you were doing that between 8.15 to 12.15 so you can rest

Gohan " Yes thats the idea but I have to visit lime between 1 to 3 so I can tell her stating tomorrow I l be waking her at 5 am and we will run from her village to here and she will study with me on a easier course then after she will do 1000 push ups 1000 sit ups and practice katas till 3 were I will fly us to kamis place she will meditate wile I train with piccolo or vegeta depending on day I will then fly her here then we will run to her home."

Chichi crosses her arms " I see your teaching her kami style " gohan smiles

Gohan " I cant teach someone I really like demon style seeing how injured you tend to get when learning it " chichi smiles

Chichi "you just confessed you like her " gohan blushes

Gohan " mmmoottthhheeeerrrr "

Gohan eats breakfest " I love you mom I l see you later " chichi smiles

Chichi " i love you two son don't have two much fun your only 11 and she can't have children yet she teased "

gohan "MOM please don't joke in front of her like that ever if you do she might not give me a chance "

Chichi " I new you liked her don't worry I promises I won't " gohan takes of towards kamis house but can't help but turn and fly to chazke village first he flys over and notices lime cutting fire wood will her grandpa watches gohan smiles she's cutting each log in one strike he lands as one splits in half she looks up and smiles

Lime " hey gohan " he smiles

Gohan " hey lime "

Lime " I thought you weren't coming to 1?

Gohan " I wasn't but I was out visiting friends im heading to kamis house but i want to tell you your traninig schduerl "she nods and he tells her her eyes widen in disbelf and she says do you think I can handle that

Mr lao " Lime that's light for kami style from what I know "

Lime "gohan you don't have to go easy on me I want to get stronger " gohan smirks

Gohan " I'm not going easy today at 1 i will have you learn to control your energy form a ki attack and hopefully fly but you will also have the 3 hours at Kami lookout wile I train with piccolo which is the normal ki traning time also when we go to leave you will have your personalized waited clothing so no I won't be going easy " she nods gohan then hugs her

Gohan " I will be back at 1 " she smiles and waves goodbye

Gohan lands at kames house and knocks on the door krillen opens the door and says hey bro what's up gohan says I wanted to visit plus ask if you want to learn kaoken krillen says sure I didn't think you new that gohan says the only tekniek he wast able to learn was IT but he seen it so much he might be able to figure it out with some help from king kai or talk to dad throug king kai.

Krilin says wait you know spirit bomb gohan says yea but that only work on turles krilin said yeah that's true gohan said are you ready to learn kaoken yep 2 hours later gohan finished teaching kaoken time one to krillin. Krillin proceeds to tell gohan how18 is different from maron.

Gohan " how did his relationship end with Maron "

krillin told gohan what happen

Gohan " Have you ever seen her since ? "

Krillen " Its been 4 years g"

Gohan jokes " Guess you don't need to see her one last time just to see what she wanted to tell you "

Krillin " What do you mean ? "

Gohan " well you could have closer before 18 "

Krillin " your right gohan can you help me sense her ?"

Gohan " Sure krillin " they find her location then take of towards it when they arive they land on the beach krillin and gohan blush she runs out from behind a small hill completely naked 5ft6 blue hair blue eyes d cup Brest that jiggles as she walks nice soft and round pink nipples and her pussy is shaved to

Gohan can't help but say " Dam krilin you had that ? "

Krillin " Yep " wile smirking

Marion yelled " Hey krilin hey gohan how you been "she runs up and hugs them both making gohan blush and realizes he has to go to limes dam it he thought .

Gohan " sorry guys got to go "

Marion " o phooye I want to catch up well me and krill in can I havn't seen ether of you in forever " gohan smiles

Gohan " Later promise seeya guys " then starts to fly of bye they both say and wave

Once gohan was out of sight maron grabs krillin " krilly poo why'd didn't you marry me I loved you " krillin was taken back

Krillin " I Did what he did cause i didn't know i made you happy and thought i never did "she kisses him on the lips and slides her tongue into his mouth .

Maron " I never wanted anyone after you I loved you for over 4 years I tryed but no one was you there's only one krily poo " krillin was blushing at her confession and confesses he thought about her this whole time time Marion kisses him and slides her hand down his chest in his pants she purrs I havnt had a man in 4 years as she slowly begins to strip him krilin says Marion I miss you as he picked her up and gently place her on the sand as he grabbed her right tity and used his right them to rub the nipple as he sucked her left nipple and had 3 fingers in her pussy thrusting in and out as he picked up speed he herd her moan as she fighter around his fingers he licked those fingers as he put the tip of his dick at the entrance of the pussy she purred do it he slid into her clit she moans as he start thirst in her as he squezzed her ass bit her tits trusting faster and faster she was having orgasim after orgasim when he finial bust in her she looks him in the eye and says please krill in will you take me back I love you he says I realize I love you and your the one I want yes Marion I l take you back...

Back when gohan took of

DamI love to keep staring I can't think that she's krillins ex or mayby current girl I don't know as he flew past kames house he realized he need to get home soon its 11.30 after lunch he got to be at limes by 1 gohan a person from a island says he lands and sees its android 18

Gohan " 18 what are you doing here " she walks up to gohan

18 " I just came from kames house i wanted to give krillin a answers for his request for a date but he wasn't there " gohan begins to sweat she notices this and grabs gohan by the Collier

18 " were is he what going on "

Gohan tells her he's getting closure with Maron but also slip she's on a private beach she looked completely pissed gohan brace for a hit but is shocked when she begins rubbing his dick he moans an an android 18 what are yoooou doing she smiles at him

18 " I notice your erection is that from her or me that made you that way " wile smilling seductively

Gohan stuters " I thought you were hot dangerous and interesting when we first met and you beat my ass " he looked down in shame that she just admitted that she let's go then puts both hands on his face and pulls him into a kiss

18 " I won't tell if you wont " as she pulls of her shirt and drops her pant gohan strips naked in front of her she removes her tight fitted bra from her c cup breast and pulls down her pantys than steps out of them. Gohan drops to his knees grabs her ass and pulls her close and starts licking her much slit she moans I thought this is your first time he says yes it is but I wanted to eat you so bad as he begins to eat her at the same speed he eats food her body cunvulses in extream orgasims over take her causing her eyes to role back to her head as 10 minute plates her body vibrating in orgasmic bliss he slowly crawls up to her face and stops when tip of dick slides in her clit she says why'd you stop he said I wanted you to tell me when as he rubs her face patiently do it gohan he thirst into her she grits her teeth and squeeze blood out of gohan back and notice your a virgin 18 says what you thought I was loose slut angrily at gohan he say no I just confessed I think your perfect I know your not he blushes and cries a little as he says thank you she smiles he kisses her lovingly as he slowly thurst she begins to moan as he holds her back and ass and she purrs he ask can I go supper as hes slowly picking up speed I be mad if you didn't he goes from 9 by 1.5 two 12 by 2 in thick she scream as going supper makes her come violently as much as when he was eating her earlier she using all her wil as shes grinding hard and deep as she can he kisses her again she puts her face next to his ear and say come on g take up again i want it gohan smirks wile thursting and says you ready she smiles and says yeeeeessss as she cums again he goes ssj2 right inside of herand picks up speed thurting as fast as he can 16 in by 3 in wts screams of pain and extacy can be herd all the way to west city hollllllllllly fffuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkkk gggggggggggggggggggggggggg. 18 screamed as he finaly bust in her.

Back with krillin and maron they both say what was that as he holds her lovily in the afterglow of sex.

Meanwhile in at chichis house chichi wanders did gohan just take a woman as a ssj naaaa im hearing things but soon i l hear that every night in 4 years o grandbabies grandbabies.

Over in west city bulma walks outside and says i didnt know gohan has a woman vegeta walks outside and smirks and says its 18. Bulma gasp what he wouldnt vegeta laughs and says whats the problem shes a 18 year machine woman who can handle full power hits from a ssj hes entering his heat period and only she could handle it plus if he desides to keep her. He will stay young for hundreds of years and she wont age ever alest they can get along .

Bulma thinks about it prehaps vegeta is right she and i defently need to make his gr room sound proof she looks at vegeta and says gr or bedroom with a seductive smile as she lick her lips vegeta says gr she smiles saying take me my warrior prince.

Back with gohan and 18

Gohan looks at 18 lovinly thank you for being my first

18 smiles " its the lest i can do for the man who saved me from cell "

Gohan " can we do this again ? "

18 " No it was a one time reward but she enjoyed it hopfully shel meet him one day " gohan grabs her

Gohan " did i do something wrong was i bad " she kisses him on the mouth

18 " stop thats dam sure not the reason i crossed a line your 2 young gohan"

Gohan screams " Bullshit you dont give a dam about human rules and if anyone ever fucks with for loving me i blast them strait to HFIL i have fellings for you since i first met you and i know you do to! "

18 screams " who do you think you screaming at boy! "

Gohan " The woman I LOVE " Tears can be seen poring down his face 18 looked piss but lightens up and lets gohan pull her into a hug and kiss

18 " fine gohan you can keep me but i want to do it on a bed next time and i need one to sleep in thats not in your moms house"

gohan smirck and tells 18 about his personal gr room being bult that has a bed room bult in she smiles and says is it soundproof he says hel make sure it is she kisses him lovingly and says see you next week lover gohan cleans himself up and get dressed 12.58 he notice the time. He says damit no time for lunch today as he rushes as fast as ssj2 can take him .

Gohan arrives at limes at exactly 1 on the dot

Lime " I thought you be late " he smiles

Gohan " I never be late to see you " she blushes gohan proceedes to teach her how to draw out ki surprising she succeeds in 20 minute flat the hour and 40 minute she learns good deal of ki control she can control it her energy attacks remarkably quick go an picks her up and fly her to the lookout bridal stye she blushes the whole time he lands at the lookout puts her down gently shows her how to fly then introduces her to Mr piccolo she bows Mr popo she bows and dende earth new kami she faints gohan proceeds to learn the weighted clothing teknek I'm proves his mental barres and telikines over with lime she wakes up 30 minute later she proceeds to attempt to fly in a hours time she succeeds in the remaining time she masters it

To say dende piccolo popo and gohan were surprised was a understatement she learned 3 skills that take years in 5 hours gohan was truly prod and told her so making her truly happy gohan then trys his new teknek on her he gives he a 80 pound cape 30 pound arm bands 30 pound boots making 200 pounds of weight total she smiles and breathes heavily dam this will take awhile to get use 2

Gohan tells her that's how this works they say goodbye and gohan picks her up bridal style and fly towards her him.

Lime " you know I can fly now gohan " wile looking into his eyes

Gohan " yeah I know but I love carrying you like this " he blushes she blushes

Lime " o okay gohan " she smiles and holds him closer he lands in her village and reminds her not to take the GI of except when sleeping and bathing she says I know.

One week later.

Gohan lands at CC and beeps the intercom bulma says she'll be right out and comes outside and says hello gohan

Gohan "hey bulma how you been "

Bulma " I been good you were over here yesterday training with vegeta "

Gohan "yeah but I didn't really talk to you much "

Bulma " That's true hey why don't you bring chichi over next time "

Gohan "okay " she then hands gohan the gr room capsule to gohan and says it has its stock with enough food for a sayin for a year it has a giant king size bedroom that can handle 10 people and is stock with all movies and games he could want and best part its fitted with a protection devise that stop the gravity from effecting the bedroom so you can train wile anyone else can sleep in the room. Gohan says thank you bulma she then hands him a data disk on the gr room good luck gohan. He says thanks and says I got to go he then flys of.

Gohan flys to were he met android 18 last week and lands on the island

Gohan 18 were are you ?

18 " Behind you " He turns around she smiles

18 smirks "were you worried I wouldn't come " he runs to her and pulls her to a kiss

Gohan "I trust you I just miss you so much this week and couldnt stand the waiting "

18 smilled " I missed you to and im never going anywhere without you again " he smiles and kisses her again

Gohan " dam you look good enough to eat " she smirks

18 " didn't I say you had to have your own house "

Gohan " No you said bed then pulls out the gr room capsule and says its designed like one with a bedroom bathroom and kitchen and fited that my training wont mes with you wile in the none gr rooms "

18 smiles " Activate it so we can break each room in "

He does and takes her inside to the bedroom. Gohan strips of his GI as she removed her white tank top skinny blue jeans black panties and black lace bra he kisses her lovingly then kisses her neck then chest then above her bely button then just below then right above her slit then slowly licks around the outside of the slit she cums just from the teasing. He slowly rotates his tongue inside her clit ass he massages her tits and rubbing her nipples and smelling her lushes aroma licking her faster as he drinks her sweat pussy dry she comes another 2 times as he comes back up to her face and slowly slides hid dick inside her and starts french kissing her she purrs as he begins to thurst she says go supper baby go supper he smirks then does she cums again as she grinds into his thurst as they begin to pick up speed. He goes ssj2 making her scream as they going faster harder then go an for some unknown reason bites her been the sudden act causes her to cum and scream violently tightening on his dick making him burst inside her the pant heavily and gohan says so ready to break in the other rooms wile smirking she roles her eyes and says she created a monster he says yes but only for you and kisses her they smile and break in each room.

Later that night he tells her his traning schduel and says he will train here from 6.30 to 8.30 pm that way he can stay with her every other night without issue 18 says okay he tells her he loves her and ask if she would ever move into his house she says this is her house he kisses her and says fine you win and when I enter the next tournament hell by them both a nice house and whatever she wants. 18 smiles and says a house is good enough but this will be fine for a small family so don't worry about a tornement for awhile this food can last us 3 years if you are only one meal hear and indefently if you catch the food besides in the truth is we have each other and all we could need he kisses her .

1 Month Later

Chichi walks upstairs at her home and knock on gohan door and walks in

Gohan " Hey mom "

Lime " Hey misses son " chichi smiles

Chichi " You can call me chichi ,lime so hows the school works going " they say great

Chichi " I got something to tell you gohan

Gohan " what is it mom

Chichi " your going to be a big brother I'm pregnant " gohan then faints .

Later that night he tells 18 how excited he is to be a big brother and how he hopes he will be a good dady to your children.

Gohan " Why did I just say and think that ? "

18 " remember what you said vegeta taught you last week about mating ? "

Gohan " yea I fell our emotions and hear your thought if were mated but I can only temporals mark you till I'm 16 and have to keep marking you every week to maintain our bond what's that ... Your Pregnant " he screams she smiles and says yes

Gohan " Come on were going to my moms house "

18 " why ? "

Gohan " So you 2 can stay together till baby born "

18 " I like our house "

Gohan " I do 2 but its safety reason for both of you but we will be back " she looks annoyed

18 " fine " they fly to chichi he opens the door

Gohan " mom we need to talk "she walks down the stairs

Chichi " what's wrong dear " then sees 18 and "what's android 18 doing her "

Gohan tells her how he fell in love and mated her ... chichi interrupts

Chichi " so I did hear her scream from you as a ssj over a month ago "

Gohan " mmmmoooottthhhheeeerrr please this is important " 18 falls down laughing

gohan " she's pregnant now "

Chichi screams " Grandbabys Finally now pan will be born "

Gohan " No pan is 13 over what past 25 years in the future she's to young to be conceved yet "

18 " What gohan then tells her about what happen and pans warning and about the ssj 3 and 4 training "

Eighteen " So that's why your pushing so hard "

Gohan " yes I don't want to let everyone down and I'm not dieing ever on my family"

Eighteen " I won't let you die I l help you to "

Gohan " I'd like that but it will wait till after you give birth and hopefully mom could watch our kid wile we train"

Chichi " She love to and not worry it be good for her child to have a friend there age. "

Eighteen " Wait in 11 more months youl get hurt " gohan laughs

Gohan " remember 18 that only happen if he didn't train for a year and got weaker

18 then " Okay no brakes in traning this year if you don't get hurt I will get you something special for all your hard work "Gohan laughs

Gohan " what else could I need besides you mom sibling and child" Chichi smiles as she hears that 18 smiles and says that may be true but I will because I know you deserve it for this

Gohan okay you win 18 she smiles and says I know. Gohan and 18 go to his bedroom chichi goes to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

oDisclaimer Alert: I own nothing but my own oc's and there not here yet.

Explanation time: first krillin and maron we all know that was bull shit why they broke up then years later he names his daughter after her just spelling the name marron come on he has feelings he just was insecure and gohan not being completely oc yet realised this and wanted krillin get closure and I thought it be a good twist to make it the way I think it should of been. Now gohan and 18 he's a sayin goku married chichi cause she was obsessed and could fight and has a dominant personality vegeta married or might not of but mated bulma and she's got a dominant personality and yes if you followed the show gohan married videl cause ding ding personality so 18 beating him and him being turned on is a possibility. No im not having him as her wiping boy and yes videl will be in this I'm not sure what her role will be but gohan does want pan to be born but that only takes one night of fun lol. Yes iI know I hinted at lime-gohan but who knows. Also yes gohan is going to be O.P. very quickly and he will face enemy's that require that power in future chapters also yes the next chapter will be warped twisted and sick before writing it I will be rewatching saw, Jason nightmare on elm street and finally scarface yes will be going gorry next time so there your heads up I said this is rated M any way let's get this started enjoy...

-.-

- A heroic legacy rewritten

Gohan private gravity room

Its been 5 months since 18 moved into chichi house she only did this so gohan wouldn't worry about the 2 of them she already said they were moving back to gohans home aka his private gr with bedroom kitchen and bathroom its all they need in her opinion but right now she just finished helping chichi and flew back to the gr and walked into the extra entrance so not to desturb gohans training but is shocked at what she sees on the display.: ...

Warning aproching biological limit gravity set at 8,000 times earth fravity . She staring at gohan thru the display gohan wearing his waited clothing she know he upped them just this week to 500,000 cape 250,000 per wrist band and 250, 000 per boot making a cool million and a half pounds times 8000 gravity gohans just using kaoken with super sayin level 1.

18 " What the hell gohan" she screams thru the intercom gohan loses focus and kaoken wears of immediately gohan hits the floor hard and she see blood burst thru his skin with muscles exploding upon impact.

18 screamed " Gohan " she slammed her fist on emergency shutdown button ran thru the doors to the room pulled out a sensu bean put it in gohans mouth and massaged it down his throut for a moment nothing happens she starts to cry then he heals completely. Gohan opens his eyes and leans up 18 punches him full force knocking him back to the ground.

Gohan " oow 18 "

18 screams " you idiot what if you die "wile crying.

Gohan gets up and hugs her and " your right I promised that id never die on my family and I got greedy I shouldn't have been traning with the waits at that gravity I just wanted to be strong enough to keep you safe no matter what I do I'm sorry"

18 " its fine your okay so it fine just wait to till after I can help"

Gohan " I will slow down now " suddenly he stops talking

18 " what's wrong " but she fells thru there Bond a warm felling inside were his ki should be but more.

Gohan " 18 follow me " She does they fly outside and over the ocean and up in the sky a couple miles.

Gohan " 18 back up 400 feet " She does gohan then powers up to SSJ2 max then begins to push with a loud screaming rrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gohan muscles start increasing raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa he gets slightly taller and the earth starts to shake aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa his hair starts to grow aaaaaaaaaaa and his eyebrows disappear.

Vegeta and piccolo immediately arrive there staring in pure diblief at the amount of power gohans purducing vegeta starts laughing

Vegeta " Dam gohan didn't even wait for anyone to catch up to level 2 and all ready going 3 hahahahahaha " piccolo laughs as well. Gohan smirks in all his glorus power and suddenly he falls out of the form his body completely spent 18 catches him.

Vegeta " That form requires work will need to train it so you can stay transformed "

Piccolo nods " we will focus on it " then he flys back to the lookout

Vegeta " I will catch up gohan " he then flys back to CC.

18 " gohan do i need to give you another sensu bean?"

Gohan smiles " No just fly us home I got the power I needed now training will be to control it "

She smiles and flys them back to chichis later that day after felling better gohan flys to the lookout .

Gohan " Hey piccolo hey dende, hi popo are you guys ready to hear my idea " they nod

Gohan " When ever we wish back a good person bad energy is created right .

Dende " that is correct gohan "

Gohan " well what if you wish back a bad person isnt positive energy created for everyone that person hurt "

Piccolo " correct but you need to wish back cell or frieza or king cold to get enough positive energy to make a difference and I know you could eliminate frieza or king cold but cell might just run away."

Gohan " wrong i have no intension of wishing them back your thinking to small"

Mr popo "what do you mean gohan ?"

Gohan " What do sayins do before frieza killed them"

Dende " Of course but that wish would be counted as a true evil wish I have to tell king yema why so he doesn't judge you badly"

Gohan says he thought it work but ask dende and piccolo if the people change in hell will it still count the same they both says yes ,gohan then ask if they change then die later can they go to heaven piccolo and dende say no but they could earn a way to train if they trully changed then be reincarnated gohan smiles and says I hope so we will be doing this in a year from today 6 months after the inter galactic torement when me and vegeta inter HFIL with the power of SSJ3 dende says I can see you mastering that power but vegeta not a SSJ2 yet gohan says he will be by tomorrow

The Next Day

Gohan flys to capsule corpe (aka CC) he says hello to bulma who con graduates him on SSJ3 he nods and walks into the gr vegeta says power up

Gohan " No you have been ready for SSJ 2 for the last month now its time"

Vegeta " Don't question me i've been trying but"

Gohan cuts him of " Karorot has already got it 2 weeks ago "

Vegeta screams " Whattttttt how do you know "

Gohan " Dende is friends with king ki after his tranig with kaoken in super sayin form during other world torement a month later he ataned SSJ2 so power up completely now vegeta I won't stand my godfather being 3d strongest " Vegeta powers up to his max .

Gohan " push wile thinking of being left behind " vegeta does and his power level starts to rise.

Gohan " think of frieza killing me and bulma " vegeta level rises higher and faster

Gohan " think of frieza killing adult trucks and baby trucks " Vegeta level explodes wile he screams noooooooooooooo and he transforms to SSJ2 and says no one will ever touch my family I will kill the threat first gohan smirks and says I know you will gohan then trains with vegeta in his SSJ2 form.

3 Months Later

Gohan flew 18 bridal style in his arms and chichi on nimbus to (CC) he flew them strait to the medical ward were bulma and a couple nurses were waiting 4 hours later 18 was holding a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and blonde tail you would think she was a supper sayin except for her eyes .

18 " Her name is saphire " Gohan hugs 18 and holds sapphire in his arm he kisses 18

Gohan " Thank you for her I love you both " 18 smiles

18 " Well just to let you know I'm not going thru that again for a very long time so no ssj sex only base form the pill bulma made is 100 present protection if not transformed"

Gohan " That's fine" he then notices bulma push chichi in a wheel chair into the room holding 2 baby's.

Chichi " would you like to meet your brother gotten and sister gina " gohan walks over to chichi and the baby's and says look sapphire there's your uncle gotten and aunt gina, sapphire reaches here hand towards them chichi smiles and says I can tell they'l be friends 18 smiles from the bed and says yes I agree gohan just smiles 3 days latter they go home 18 desides to wait awhile before moving back to gohans gr house after all they are happy at chichi's.

3 months later. 1 year from the cell games

Today was the day of intergalactic torement gohan and his family took the oz kings private jet to the island of the torement and gohan, chichi, 18 had the kids in a 3 seated stroler gotten Gina and sapphire were clapping there hands.

The oz king " We need to find the others then get seated "

18 " do you really have to do this " chichi agreed with her

Gohan " ssshhhhh remember we can't know things get worse if you do " they just nod chichi wishes him safe

18 smiles "Win"

Gohan smiles " you know i will "

Oz king " What was that about gohan will of course win " they nod not wanting to let him know gohan will be in danger today but they both know gohan has a new form that he wouldn't of achieved until 6 more years of training but it didn't stop them from being worried. Bulma's plane arrived with master roshi, Maron, krillin, a litlle blue hair baby yamch, tien, chatsu, bulma, baby trunks, and mari trunks they greeted each other mari asked what is she doing here.

Gohan "my mates here to watch me win!"

WHAT SHE A MACHINE mari screamed

Gohan " she's also here to watch are daughter sapphire "

mari and everyone else but bulma chichi and 18 were speechless. Chichi and 18 were smirking at gohans confidence.

Mari trunks " You you breed with her"

Gohan screamed " Yes trucks and we mate every night for at lest 6 hours do you got a fucking problem cause she not the 18 from your time she my 18 and I'm hers so if you got issues get over them NOW.

Mari trunks became quite and looked 18 in the face " i meant no offense and wish you happynees with your family"

18 simply smiles " thank you and I em happy thanks to gohan and my daughter sapphire as well as chichi and her kids goten and gina"

Everyone then begins to talk and catch up krillin said I didn't know you liked 18 as well gohan snickered and says yeah love at first fight

18 whispers just loud enough so him and unknown to her mari don't you mean beating or was it the fucking cause I'l happily give you more we could even go to that island and you can kaoken me.

Gohan looked right at her smirking " later chichi will watch sapphire." Mari new they defiently were in a hot relationship he could tell cause he in his time had 3 woman of his own thou he hadn't told his mom yet in ether time line.

Krillin " this is my daughter marron and picked up the blue haired baby girl and you know my wife Maron"

Maron " gohan haven't seen you in a year we waited at that beach for 3 days before krilly poo went to get me clothes."

Gohan got nervous a little when he felt 18 become annoyed and chichi raised a eyebrow and asked were you naked when gohan saw you she said well its a nude beach, before anything happened gohan pulled 18 into a kiss and thru there bond mentally reminded 18 with memmorys that 18 made him hard not maron 18 is who he loves not maron and how he chose the best not krillin.

18 pulls from the kiss " I'm glad you know that but I wasn't getting mad at you or the girl I was mad at krillin he didn't even tell me about her"

Krillin sweat dropped Marion ask krilly poo is that true he said he was only talking to 18 for about a day before he wanted to see her.

Marion " No sex for a week or pleasing yourself ether and no watching me

krillin "mmmmaron please baby were married "

Maronn" I know that's why its not a month you should know not to lead a girl on but cause I love my krilly poo I'll forgive you in a week "everyone chuckled at krillin misfortune.

Yamcha "dog house burn "

Bulma " single and alone even when gohan got a woman and she looks satisfied major burn"

Yamcha " That's not nice chatsu tien and trunks are also single "

chatsu " I'm a king I get laid a lot "

Tien " I'm married to launch with a daughter named lunch that's why you never seen her she lives in chatsu kingdom with my daughter "

Bulma " my son mari has a back packed filled with condoms and Viagra ether he's got a women and is keeping it a secret for some stupid reason or is raping criminals and I hope I never find out.

Mari screams "no mother I have three women I'm mated to I just didn't know how to tell you with making you ashamed of me "

bulma "I'm not ashamed tho I didn't think you be like yamcha slightly "mari trunks looked down.

Gohan immediately said your wrong bulma everyone looked at gohan as he explained what he was taught by vegeta sayins normally take 3 to 5 mates on average in a lifetime and yes sometimes its at the same time chichi gasp .

Chichi " your father never did anything like that "

Bulma " nether did vegeta.

Gohan " wwwrrrrooooong goku has brain damage on the side of his brain were say in instincts are located ask bulma she ekged him"

bulma " that's true "

Gohan " I'm surprised he can go supper sayin and vegeta was forced to mate when he was 9 watched belittled then made to kill her slowly since the link made him fell her emotions "everyone looked mortified at hearing this

Gohan " I ask if he told bulma he said he couldnt bring it up but i can tell you he wanted to share with you bulma its just he couldnt even say it outside sayago the sayin language" bulma started to cry.

Gohan looking at buma "he loves you he just realy scarred "she nods and smiles saying I know

Gohan " So your first time was with 3 girls in a 4 way huh mari"

Mari " how did you know "

Yamcha " Dam sayins are pimps

Gohan narrows his eyes and throws a energy blast by his feet he screams what the hell gohan.

Gohan " Shut you disloyal fucking mouth trash "everyone is shocks by gohan.

Gohan " sayins should of been called to death do you part species cause unlike you yamcha sayins tend to mate for life and wile yes if in a orgy situations a sayin can end up with more then 1 girl but sayin don't cheat remember when the girl at CC came on to trunks he screamed get away that's cause he was already mated. He will never cheat unlike you "

Yamcha "so you wont ever get another mate ?"

Gohan " that realy is 18 call if she wanted to bring another girl in i would consider it and if i liked her i ask 18 for permission first but no i will never cheat.

Yamcha couchs " lime "gohan raises his hand powers up a attack his hair starts to go supper... yamcha gets scared

18 rapps her arms around gohan " I know gohan would never cheat and if i get lime when she's 12 or 16 to have a 3some its are bussines and I suggest you don't anger my mate or I won't stop him from vaporizing you next time."

Chichi started chanting grandbabies grandbabies gohan wined mother 18 didn't say she do that

18 " I did say I wouldn't have more children for awhile if lime wants to pump them out so be it. I didn't want to berth another for 20 to 30 years" everyone went wide eye at that comment

Gohan " I love you 18 and i don't mind as long as your happy"

Chichi "come on we have to get seated so the boys can sign up " chichi, 18, bulma, yamcha, chatsu, and oz king with the 3 kids in the stroler go find there seats and wait. Gohan tien, mari, krillin sign up and go to the special rings designed for 400 people per ring piccolo is in the ring krillin was in. Piccolo knows what's coming but realized if he didn't he wouldn't of stayed but desided he going to win. Piccolo beat everyone instantly by destroying the ring everyone but him and krillin fell into the water he appeared behind him and knocked him into the water wining his match and going to quarter finals. Mari tien and gohan each were in different rings so they followed piccolo's example by shattering the rings and simply flying to the quarter finals the entire island was speachless.

Gohan arrives first he walks around and see's a knocked out human the see's a alien girl looking down at him with her letg's crossed she says I can tell you're strong can you let me knock you out I don't really like the idea of hurting a cute boy like you

Gohan ask who are you she responds my name is zangya.

Gohan " well zangya I can tell your not a evil person so why are you doing this "

Zangya "she has to obey bojack if not shell be killed im sorry " she attacks gohan powers max base form and catches her attack like its nothing

Gohan "you don't have to do this if you want I 'l beat bojack for you and you can be free " she smiles and trys pushing herself away from him

Zangya" 10,000 in a star really makes you think but bojack is to strong " she attacks and gohan blocks again

Gohan " please you can tell I'm stronger just let me beat bojack and free you " she looks at him for a moment and wanders if he could. Meanwhile with piccolo he finds a human dead the crowds on the island say murder and kogu attacks piccolo from behind but he doges throughs off his waited clothes and dashes forward faster then kogu can see kicks him into the air and special beam cannon's him thru his heart thus killing him. With tien he see's a dead human and see's a child like alien bido who says he will enjoy killing you human t ien appears right in front of bido as soon as he does he's punched hard in the e chest as he being knocked back bido appears behind him kicks him in the spine then the face then neck and groin knocking him thru a artifail mountain.

Meanwhile at CC

Vegeta just finished in the GR his SSJ2 for now and walks out to the living room and turns on the TV and see the intergalactic torement and thinks dam then takes of towards it. Meanwhile back at the torement with mari he finds a disembled human corpse and doges a energy attack from a unamamed tall aliens and trunks ask who are you.

Bujin " today you and this planet will bow to master bojack " he rushes trunks

Trunks screams "solar flare " he blinds him and hit's him with ki attack that blows thru his stomach presumably killing him trunks dust his hands and sholders'of... Bujin jumps up and transforms wile screaming " you should of aimed for the heart or brain " now fully healed he pulls out his sword and rushes mari. Mari transforms super sayin full power as bujin striking mari side steps grabs the blades hilt brakes bujin hands takes the sword and cut bujin strait in half from head down

Mari " yeah that's good advise " he flys of towards tien's fading power. Back with gohan, gohan tells zangya that he can transform manifiy his power 50 times over per transformation zangya blinks in disbelief gohan takes of towards tien,s fading power zangya wanders if he was lieing but knows if he was tell the truth he could at lest hurt bojack. With tien he was getting up covered in blood and noticed bido launching a massive attack tien screams kaoken time 30 catches it and starts to push it back but bido transforms and shoot the blast denanting it the entire island shake the crowd gasp when they see the crater.

Chatsu starts crying " tien"

Chichi " it will be alright"

18 " gohan will save them just watch "chatsu just nods and watches. Bido see's tien's broken form in the crater and prepares one final attack he is kicked in the head by piccolo knocking him to the ground mari lands beside him and checks his pulse .

Mari " he,s alive " gohan arrives finally and ask if everyone OK... HaHaHaHaHaHaHa bravo its been a long time since anyone has made me or my men work for a planet everyone looks to a tall pirate alien walking down the steps he continues my name is bojack I will be taking this planet. Piccolo says not a chance, mari says we will stop you

Gohan " no mari you take tien to the hospital me and piccolo are more then enough" mari says but gohan.

Gohan screams "get tien help now" he lifts tien up and starts to fly away as he does bojack fires a heavy energy attack capable of blowing up the planet gohan powers up kaoken times 2 and smacks it into space mari is speachless even at full power he would of been hard press to block that and gohan smacks it away like its nothing without even transforming

Mari " your right gohan you got this " wile flying away truly impressed with gohans power piccolo also smirks. Bojack see's this and calls his goons 2 him bido and zangya appear in front of bojack. Bojack tells them to kill them zangya says master may by we should just leave bojack screams what was that coward and back hands her to the ground breaking her jaw then powers up a energy attack to finish her of just then he hears a kaoken time' s 50 in a instant bojack is lieing on the ground coughing up blood he didn't even follow the kick to the head then to the chest double ax slam to the spine and knee stomping him to the ground he could only see a child in red arua standing in front of zangya saying he will never touch here again.

Piccolo smirks realising gohan is far above what he was at the cell games bido attacks gohan but piccolo kicks him away flys after him and says I got this you handle him gohan nods. Zangya ask why gohan says I told you earlier I'm going to finish bojack and put you under my protection so out can live in peace zangya starts to cry tears of joy. Bojack burst out of the ground screaming that he was a terror of the universe it took the supreme kii just to seal him up he couldn't even kill him and nether will you boy as he transforms.

Gohan smirks " Your not the only one who can transform " as he says that he transforms to supper say in level 1 the island starts to shake bojack is surprised by the boys power even zangya is she thought he was strong but this is rediculious .. ...

Gohan " ready to die lojack"

bojack screams "my name is bojack "and powers up his final strongest attack his glatic buster gohan fires his kamahamaha it seams the attacks are dead even till gohan smirks and says kaoken times 20 the blast rushes towards bojack like his attack wasn't even there bojack screams dam you gohan. Bido see this and screams bojack noooo piccolo appears behind him launching a mesenco vaporizing him and says you shouldn't of took your eye's of your opponent then flys back to gohan who powered down and ask what about zangya she begins to become afraid

Gohan "what about her? I said I keep her safe "hearing that comment she coms down

Piccolo " i know that but were do you want her to stay she can follow me to the lookout if you want her 2 "

Gohan " no the lookout doesn't have a lot of things women might need she can stay in my gr house "

Piccolo nods " okey zangya follow me till the torement over then you can go home with gohan when the torwments over" she nods and follow's.

Chichi " Its a good thing you moved in with me huh 18 " she nods yes

Chichi " 18 are you mad with gohan for letting that girl stay in your home ?"

18 says " no she loves gohan and trust his judgement " then starts thinking of a perfect reward... Gohan flys to the final torement ring were Hercule Satan is waiting trembling the anoucer says MR Satan killer of cell vs gohan fight, gohan becomes annoyed he herd Hercule stole his credit for the cell games so he vanishes appears in front of him and back hands him of the ring into the water shocking the crowd Gohan would of made it look like a fight but was to annoyed to bother. Vegeta arrives just in time to see Hercule get smacked away like the bug he is vegeta laughs

Vegeta " I may of missed the action but it was worth the flight to see that hahaaaha " then he fls back to CC. Gohan is proclaimed the winner given his prize of 100zilion zeni he goes back to 18 chichi oz king the 3 kids and zangya and they fly home gohan shows zangya her new home and explain the gravity devise which she is shocked to learn it can go up 2 10,000 times earth gravity gohan says yep he can handle it at max if he isn't wearing traning waits if he's wearing 4,000,000 in weights he can handle just 7500 in base form zangya blinks in pure disbelief and says no wander bojack couldn't touch you he says yep but now you can use it if you want I don't mind zangya hugs gohan and says thank you.

One Week Later

18 went to check on zangya in the g r house she walked in and said hello zangya she was panting training at 2500 times earth gravity zangya said hey 18 what you doing here 18 said just checking on my new friend zangya smiles she never had one before now she got 3 if you weren't counting the 3 kids.18 ask I was wandering your a Hera right so how do you mate ?

Zangya stops traning turns of the GR devise " The same as everyone else but it's a bit different it one guy to 5-10 women since we tend to have girls 80 percent of the time and there's normaly 30 or so girls who are just friends with benefits why?

18 " You know gohans a sayin not a human right ?" zangya nods well 18 continues they tend to have 3 to 5 mates but can't cheat so they don't have others there mate doesn't know about zangya nods

18 " I know you been watching him training do you want to taste him to "zangya eye's lit up in lust 18 smirks

18 "come on he's in the hot spring about a mile form here " they both strip and fly of. Gohan was relaxing in the hot spring naked with his back against a bolder it felt good to relax after training so hard he noticed to ki signatuters and opened his eyes to 2 beautiful goddesses standing in the hot spring in front of him there they stood in all there naked glory 18 blonde hair blue eyed c cup brest shaved pussy and zangya red head green skin b cup Brest her pussy is not shaved but you could tell she takes really good care of her skin.

Gohan "18 what going on "

18 "o nothing much thought of a good present to give you and she thought it be a good idea 2 I mean you did save her 2 gohan "

Gohan " o " as he watches zangya walk over to him sedutivly drops to her knees and slowly licks his cock hard zaaaangyaa gohan stuters 18 walks behind her and start to trust to fingers into her pussy earning a yelp from zangya she looks at 18 smiles and goes back to sucking gohan 18 starts rubbing her Brest in one hand wile thrusting 3 fingers in her now. Needless to say zangya was ready she positioned herself right above gohan member and slowly lid down 18 was holding zangya from behind with one hand on her niples and the other on the outside of her slit rubbing it as gohan was entering her at a steady pace 18 said seductively to zangya do you want gohan to claim you. Yes zangya moaned tell him 18 said zangya begged please make me yours make me your mate claim me she begged gohan picked up pace and transformed to a super say in thrusting quicker and quicker zangya was moaning in orgasmic bliss 18 was rubbing her slit faster and faster twisting zangya niples and biting her Collier 18 was stating to cum from causing zangya so much pleasure. Gohan began picking up pace and kissed 18 then zangya wile transforming into his supper sayin 2 form zangya was screaming in pleasure ggggoooogogoooooohhhhaaaaasnnnn, gohan started thrusting faster again starting to fell the need to bite he on pure instint one last time to a supper sayin 3 zangya screamed in such painful bliss ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.

Gohan bit down and marked her on her neck 18 did the Same on the other side of her neek gohan burst inside her then noticed he not only was in SSJ3 form he was so big inside her that zangya atcualy was pushed up into the air from the length of his cock. Gohan ask thru there new bond if she was OK due to the fact that zangya screamed so hard nether he nor 18 could hear at the didnt respond he notices she passed out due to plasure so he powered down and slowly lift her of him and sat her on a rock.

18 got right on top of gohan dick and slid it in her jucy pussy " Bulma tweeked the birth control so now it will work on a SSJ2 as she started grind her pussy onto his member faster and faster gohan started to grind in unision with her as he thrust into her harder and harder as he was thrusting into her he turned SSJ1 causing her to have a earth shattering orgasem which only became more intense as he pick up speed thrusting quicker and harder into her transforming into a SSJ2 and biting down marking her to wile busting in her. When gohan was done he noticed 18 also was unconscious he flew them back to his personal gr after he cleaned them of the wool up as he finished dressing them they smiled and said that was fun we have to do that again finite gohan agreed but then ask 18 did she give zangya birth control also zangya said not to worry Hera race can control when they get pregnant gohan looked down and said o okey zangya then said if you want me 2 I will let you knock me up tonight gohan smiled and said not yet I want to wait till I'm 16 if that's OK.

Zangya " sure just let me know when "18 said that it be good for are daughter to have a younger sibling but close enough to give them advise gohan nodes. They flew back to chichi and gohan let her know zangya was now also his mate

Chichi " Some how i new this was coming so zangya welcome to the family o i cant wait to see the beautiful granbabies you make for me" chichi kept talking about grandbabies

Gohan "not for 4 more years" chichi smiled and stated taking about baby names. Later that night gohan told 18 and zangya his plan to resurrect the sayins and how the evil wish would purify the dragon balls zangya didn't understand so gohan told her his and his father life story finishing with pan his daughter from the future warning and how they destroyed the black star dragon balls zangya was surprised by her mates life and pure heart he could have anything he wanted any time he wanted yet he didn't even care gohan said what more could I want besides my happy family she kissed him lovely then 18 did as well. 18 ask when's the wish taking place gohan said in about 6 months.

The Next Day

Gohan flew to CC for his training with vegeta to help him reach level 3. Vegeta greeted gohan at the entrance of the gr, gohan said in sayago before we train there are things we must discuss vegeta new it was serious for only when they had a hard topic to discuss did ether of them use that language gohan told vegeta about finding out how every wish on dragon balls for good creates negative energy and how it could cause some kind of monster says dende that be beyond anything cell could be he then said dende can keep it in cheek by continuly purifying the balls but to fix them a evil wish must be made.

Vegeta " Gohan wish for immortality " Gohan was surprised and vegeta new why.

Vegeta chuckled " You thought I would want that wish huh godson well if it was more then 3 years ago then yes but I don't want to out live you trunks or my daughter on the way bra "

Gohan "congraduations "

Vegeta "You smell of that hara and android the hara will live 500,000 years and the android is imortail provided she gets mantiencs every 5,000 years or so based on what bulma said so yes you would out live your children but you could ease each others pain."

Gohan " i would consider that for his mates happyness but that would be close to a nutual wish since he spent his life helping others, no in order to count as a evil wish they would have to revive someone like frizea cell, Collier or bojack since it count as evil for every person they hurt before dieing "vegeta nodes.

Gohan " I realised wile freza did order countless deaths he didn't do them all and then it dawned on me vegeta what did freza have sayins do upon birth?"vegeta eyes lit in relation and a smirk formed on his lips he knew were gohan was going with this vegeta said are you sure gohan.

Gohan "vegeta could he keep them in line ?"

Vegeta smirked "yes but you should wish back the planet after we get them trained "

Gohan " to have them become targets for people that hate sayin? Are you sure vegeta?

Vegeta " even if they changed from hell they'll want to fight and many will think there better than human the ones that can a just can stay on earth the ones that can't well stick em there and use them to garente the planets safety."

Vegeta then reminded gohan of the sayin mating rituals and said he needs to tell them before wishing the sayin's back gohan nodded then said you have 5 months to reach SSJ3 max before we wish them back and he would not tolerate failure vegeta smirked at him pulled out a ring with his family crest and thru it to gohan saying were it from now on it signify your a son to me gohan nods and puts it on.

Later that night gohan tells 18 and zangya the mating rituals of sayins and ask what they want him to do he tells them he belongs to them and will disobey any law if they want they smile and say we got almost 6 months to deside that he then tells them if they want he would wish for immortality so they would never be alone both18 and zangya smile they secretly feared out living there children and gohan they ask are you sure you want to do that what about seeing your dad gohan says he intends to go to yardrat were goku learned instant transmission (IT) so we can visit goku or anyone we outlive 18 says I want you to wait for a copple years zangya says yeah gohan you have what 750 to 1000 to deside that and your body will pretty much stop aging after you reach adulthood so it can kisses them both and says okey but keep it in mind.

3months later gohan and vegeta finished there dayly training when vegeta felt something gohan recognised what's going on and told him to fly to the desert which they both did then vegeta powered up to his max and started pushing he screamed rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa everyone on earth who could sense energy felt his power and as his muscles buldged and eyebrows disappeared the earth shock when it was finally over vegeta stood prod felling he was the strongest in the universe gohan nodes in respect vegeta atualy smiled then fell out of the form unconscious 3 hours later he wook up curtisy of a sensu bean he asked what happen gohan casualty replied that form almost killed you vegeta said o.

Gohan snickered " Now you got close to 3 months to get that form to last longer the 15 seconds "vegeta nods. So for the next 3 months they worked on the SSJ3 form gohan masters it completely vegeta can maintain it for about 30 minutes they arrive on the lookout and vegeta says gohan keep the fact your a supper sayin a secret unless you run into cell or bojack gohan nod vegeta says if you find them first flare you key 3 times to signal me hopfuly when we split up I will find bojack and cell and kill them to get respect from everyone in HFIL. Dende said are you 2 ready they said yes dense said let's go and they vanished to the check in station in front of king yema they greated him. King yema said I wish you well in your endavoir know this because the wish will be used to prevent disaster you shal not be punished gohan nods and says thank you ...

To Be Continued

Just to let everyone know nothing happened to lime she's still traning and she see gohan and his family every day just this part really didn't have a 9 year old lime doing anything but yes she's okay and she still has a crush on gohan despite being mated to 18 and now zangya she is getting stronger faster then normal humans but slower then any sayins of course she will be in more involved in later chapters. Now I know some people will think zaangya was OC well a little bit but I think if you spent 10000 years in a star you be different to. Yes to anyone who was wandering is vegeta as strong as goku was in the 7 year gap yep he be dead even with that goku remember vegeta was helped by go an who has detailed knowledge of each level so with using gohan training advise and coaching he reached SSJ3 in a year and half

Epic forshadowing Alert: this story will have really big twist and interduce new vilens

Also sorry for any odd spelling my computer has auto word correct so it can cause spelling errors thank you


	4. Chapter 4

GDisclaimer Alert: I own nothing

Author notes : this chapter is dark, realy long, echi alot and dark again

...l...-.-.-..-...-... A Heroic Legacy Rewiten

Gohan and vegeta flew down to HFIL then flew of in diferent directions. Gohan was flying for 15 minits in the opsisit direction of vegeta who was heading towards cell and then bojack but as gohan looked down on HFIL he noticed frezza soldiers beating torturing and raping people he grew sick at what he saw heads on stakes screaming in pain there eyes were cut out and tongues removed they still seemed to be alive with fleash growing back together around the state he saw one stake denonate blowing the person to chucks that screamed from the pain just to reattached to another stake to suffer the horable fate again he saw women and men being raped beat then slowly disombowed and slowly cut up to slabs of meat. People on tables begging from mercy as they had organs ripped out cut and burnt out of them people cut in chunks being force fed there on body screaming for the pain to stop some even having there brains ripped from there skull and squished on the ground crying children having other skin pealed and fed it.

Gohan had been in HFIL or aka HELL for kami 15 minutes he was in pure disbelief that king yema would lallow this to happen but remembered the strong rule the weak here and you can't die unless your completely vaporized then you cease to exist. Gohan saw frezza, cooler, and king cold litlerly eating sayin tail's and eye balls it hit him like a Gaelic gun point blank these people were all sayins over 10,000 sayin's being mutilated including women and children.

Gohan screamed raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa and powered up so much all of HFIL shook he didn't even transform he was just that insanly power full from pure rage at the mortify sight before him. King cold cooler and frieza looked up in fear they couldn't sense power level but they new that speck in the sky was causing HFIL to shake. Gohan slammed thru the table and landed in between all 3 of the ice jin family, frezza's solders stop there pleasurable torment of there victims to see what there masters would order them to do. When the dust cleared the ice jin family chucked in pure disbelief they were no longer afraid and became quite confident.

Friezza" my my has the little half monkey come to be dinner or may by decarations on the wall"

cooler "I remember you, you didn't even last that long in combat "

king cold"demi sayin eyes are always delious as he licked his lips"

Gohan turned to frezza " As a 5 year old child I beat you thru your first three forms and forced you to use half your true power before you were finally stronger then me". Friezza narowed his eyes.

Gohan then turned to king cold " i watched trunks vegeta,s son turn supper say in kill you and frezza " . King cold clenched his fist.

Gohan finally turned to cooler " you hit me with everything you coud wile my back was turned and I wasn't even powered up and failed to kill me when i was a seven year old boy" cooler grit his teath.

The ice gin family all growled at gohan and powered up 3 nova blast and fired them they knew there sayin food suply and hell thousands of soldiers were going to be vaporized but they didn't care this boy must be taught a lesson they thought. They were scared shitless when gohan nocked each blast to the barrier in the sky with a simple back hand.

Gohan confidenlty smirked " hey king cold I hope your transformation is slightly more challenging to bad you had such week sons" the ice gin family eyes went wide.

Frezza and cooler " What"-,

That was the last thing they ever said because gohan kicked cooler to the air and masenco him to oblivion and punched frezza thru a bolder launching a kamahamaha vaporizing him as well. King cold was frozen in disbelief both his son's were just wiped from exsitents in 50 seconds flat he knew if he continued this fight he would join them but insanity consumed him to avenge his sons. King cold screamed all soldiers wipe this half breed monkey from exsitents every soldure ran at gohan with blades spears hammers and sharp objects as king cold begain to tansform into his true form.

The genocidal Battlefield

Soldiers were attacking left and right gohan blast one to oblivion dodge a attack blast thru one vapoirizing the one on the other side he he started rapid firing ki attacks wiping out dozens of soldiers completely gohan felt a death beam coming his way and smacked it away effortlessly gohan looked a king cold in disgust he looked like Collier meta form mixed with frezzas second form king cold launched a ki blast from his mouth but gohan appeared right beside him a chopped of his head with his hand ripped out his heart but king colds body just launched a attack a point blank range with his hand.

Gohan dogged the wave of ki that killed a dozen soldiers and finialy had enough gohan screamed multiform creating 4 gohans that flew into the air and said multiform and the flew apart and screamed multiform 64 gohans all yelled kaoken times 100.

In a instant king cold who was just reattached his head looked in horror 7000 loyal soldiers were vaporized in a volley of energy attacks. King cold stared at the 64 gohans in the air and the main gohan held out his hand revealing king colds heart gohan sent eletricty thru it and watched king cold fall I'n pain. Gohan smirked at this development 63 gohans ripped organs out out king cold and cut his body to chunks a pile of flesh with lips that screamed dam you gohan each gohan started powering up one after the other slowly vaporizing the piece they were holding causing the pile of king cold to scream each time a chunk was destroyed when gohan became bored with the slow elimination he thru a ki attack that vaporized the pile and destroyed the heart wiping out the last of the cold line for all eternity gohan looked at the dissected sayins and new he had to remove the explosive stakes so quicker then anyone but him or vegeta could see the 64 gohans ripped out each stake from the men women and children and destroyed the torture tool seeing the pain he caused he couldn't help but cry all of the gohan's merged back into one he felt sick he was drenched in blood kami know's who blood. He just waited there covered in blood for 3 hours saying nothing just tring to clear his mind. The sayins were healed do to the power of HFIL one of the sayins finally had the courage to half demand half shriek who or what is he what did he want.

Gohan came out of his metel disgusted state and noticed it was a woman who looked about 15 covered in her blood naked her body healed back perfectly but her clothes didn't. Gohan started to walk over but the sayins backed up and he could fell the fear in them all even the girl or woman if you realise she is atucaly around 45 if you count time in hfil gohan signed.

My name is gohan half breed son of kararot who was a 3rd class sayin who abtanied the power of supper sayin and sent frezza here when kararot died he went to other world I em now godson to prince vegeta he said and held out the back of his hand showing the ring. The sayins were speachlees.

Gohan " Woman who stepped forward to question me who are you."

She was truly afraid even thou he was a half breed he in sayin law is a prince next in line after prince vegeta, she stuttered a bit and said my naname issss letus first class daughter to rason who is on the sayin counsel.

Gohan walks over to her smirks " its a honor to meet such a brave first class warrior" then holds out his hand stars deep into her eyes and they shake hands and she can't help but smirk looking him head to toe covered in his oppent blood with not one scratch on his ripped body. Gohan steps forward slighltly and can't stop himself from saying in a whispers im12 in a half i haven t had the right of the moon yet so no I haven't marked my 3- 5 sayins yet but if I got the chance I'd find you.

Letus looked at gohan and smirked back and couldn't help herself from saying "you think you could handle me gohan"

Gohan" after he and vegeta brings them back shell find out"

Letus" really now" with growing lust in her eyes.

Everyone but gohan screamed "What Do you mean Bring us Back" they started bombarting gohan with a hundreds of questions.

Gohans screams "enough I will signal vegeta he will come talk to the king and that will be that". Gohan signals vegeta and waits.

.

Back When Vegeta Took Of

Vegeta flew towards cell energy he new for there plan to work he needed to kill cell and show he's the strongest and he wanted revenge for mari when he arrived he saw cell and cell jr 's ripping out orgs eye's spleans, kidney's and intestants. Vegeta didn't care who died since no one important was there so he launched Finial Flash after transforming to full power SSJ1 the area was incinerated in a massive explosion killing everyone or so he thought. Cell punches vegeta to the ground and launched a Galic gun when the smoke cleared vegeta got up from the ruble.

Cell" you knowI was in the middle of something but perhaps you could entertain me before I kill you like I did trunks for the second time hahahaha"

Vegeta was beyond pissed turned SSJ2 and before cell could move vegeta launched and hit cell with final gallet cannon sending him to the ground causing a massive crater. Cell burst from the ground making the crater wider powering to his max.

Cell " How dare you strike perfection "

Veget"perfection this"

Veget punched him into the air ax him downward ki blasted him in half caught cells counter punch broke of his arm off and vaporized the top half of his body then the falling bottom half and before he could the vaporize cells arm it vanished. Cell slammed vegeta in the back of vegeta head curtisy of instant regeneration and instant transmission

(IR and IT) Cell launched a death beam but it was smacked away and cell started to IT behind vegeta and kneed him in the back IT bellow him death beamed vegeta but he moved so it went thru his arm IT yet again to galic gun his stomach and finally IT in front of him to launch a destroyed disk but cell was hit by a solar flare. Veget quicky powered up puched him into the air and fired a final shine attack at point blank range destroying him completly. He wasn't happy with the win he wanted to take his time but knew with IT and death beams only SSJ3 could take that without injury but he new cell even blind wouldn.t let that happen or stay there afterwards. Vegeta felt HFIL shake from pure power he new it could only be one person gohan

"I think someone pissed of the wrong demi sayin hahaha"

Vegeta took of towards bojacks energy signature. Bojack told jeice and berter and the other 2000 or so planet trade soldiers join me or die . Juice and better saw what hapend to Guido and recoome bojacks men ripped them to pieces and vaporized them they new they weren't stronger then bojack so they and the rest of the soldier's swore loyalty to bojack. Vegeta landed in front of them with a knowing smirk.

Bojack" Have you come to swear loyalty to little man"

Vegeta smiled"I have come to kill you all and you LoJack will die last"

Bojack"Men kill the midget"

Everyone but bojack charge vegeta. Vegeta smirked and punched Berta right in half launched a energyattack vaporising a dosen soldiers stomped jecies head to the ground smashing it geting jeice everywhere(lol) lanched dirrty fire works killing hundreds of soldires dogged a blade from bujin and pulled out his spine cripiling him dogged kogu punched him thru the gut blowing him into chunks launched a ki wave killing another hundred or so soldiers and grabbed bido ripping his arms of firing a Galic gun thru his head killing about a thousand or so soldiers behind him. Veget felt bojacks galatic buster coming and back hands it to snake way it denotes on the barrier he rushes up to him rips out his heart crushes it breaks his leg and smashes his face so hard he cracks his skull and his eyes fall out he rips of his ears and throughs him on the ground.

Vegeta"hahahahahahaha this is glorus"

Bojack""you think you won were dead we cant die you will be the one to die"

Vegeta" No you fool i'm just toying with you"

Bojack looked for his eyes and ears all of bojack soldiers atacked and vegeta jumped up and launched a final shine attack wiping out everyone but bojack who just found his body parts and reattached them as he was burnt from vegeta attack. Bojack was rolling around on the ground covered in 3d degree burns. Vegets stomped thru bojacks chest stopping him from moving blasted of his hands and looked at his stumps

Bojack"This isn't real"

Vegeta blew of his arms

Bojack"I em the strongest"

Vegeta blew of his feet

Bojack"I am supposed to rule the universe

Vegeta blew his legs to oblivion

Bojack"I wasn't supposed to be killed by a child

Vegeta vapoirized his torso

Bojack"I will have my revenge

Vegeta picked up his head

"The boy who killed you is a sayin wich is the strongest race in the universe and you will never have revenge because I'm wiping you from existents Galic Gun.

Bojac"noooooooooooo"

Vegeta powered down to base and reveled in victory he truly hadn't in a long time he decided to sit at the battle sight thinking of his quick but glorus fight until gohan signals him 1 hour later he sensed the signal and flew to him he noticed gohan drenched in blood and smiled looking at him "looks like you had fun 2 gohan". Gohan said a little. Vegeta saw the sayins bow to him and heard prince vegeta he turned to see nappa and radits flew up to him.

Nappa "Prince vegeta was its good to see you I want you to know I hold to I'll will towards you

Vegeta "I don't care nappa and if you did I just kill you permanently "

Raditz " Your father will want to see you"

Vegeta"lead the way raditz, gohan stay here and learn from our people and try to wait until were done before you have to much fun haha"

Gohan"yes prince vegeta"

Vegeta nodded to him and followed raditz to a underground hidden tunnel. Who's there some guard ask, vegeta just pushed him aside and said move worms your prince is here vegeta walked into the room to see his father and the 10 members of the counsel.

King vegeta"my son what are you doing here how did you die"

Vegeta" I am not dead father I'm hear to offer you all life"

King vegeta and the consel" What but how"

Vegeta told them about the dragon balls and how he and gohan his godson desided to wish them all back.

King vegeta" This is great with those we can rule the universe.

Vegeta knocked him to the ground soldiers ran into the room and vegeta transformed to a supper sayin making everyone gasp in aww and fear

Vegeta" Let me make this perfectly clear you will not threaten my planet and if I revive you all of you will change your ways because if you don't I will personely send you back here this is your only second chance to become what you were before frezza corrupted you then killed you to gain back your pride and honor" king vegeta looked at himself in shame.

King vegeta"Your right my son"

Veget explained the rulles to the king that no say in would attack any human under any circumstance they would respect the laws of the world he informed him of his son trunks and his godson gohan that they will be respected they may be demi sayin but both were born elites and that in 6 months time form revival all the sayins will leave and go back to planet vegeta except a honor guard chosen by him and gohan who will work as a contigncy collony on earth which will consist of 1 forth the entire Sayin race. King vegeta said 4500 sayings is a lot to leave behind. Vegeta however told him this will guarante our races survival, when you die father I will become king and after me trunks will be king I shal leave the colony in the care of gohan when I become king.

King vegeta" But the boy isn't even true royalty!"

Vegeta unintentionally turned SSJ2 " WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION A SUPPER SAYIN HE IS MY GODSON AND WILL BE RESPECTED AS SUCH YOU WILL SEE DOING THE RIGHT OF THE MOON, HIS WORTH"

King vegeta " Yes... yes my son we shall bear witness to his worth that night and all shal show him the respect he deserves we will also honor your request and even change are ways we will cancel all our wars except the one to eliminate the planet trade organasation.

Vegeta" Then that is fine"

Vegeta and his father gathered all 18000 sayins and told them what will come to pass they rejoiced vegeta then flew to gohan.

Back when vegeta left

Gohan watched vegeta fly of with raditz but then felt a gentle tap on his shoulder he turned around to see a young sayin woman who looked 14 she had say in armor with a short skirt type bottom it was rifle with holes probly were she had organs removed or impaled with weapons before he saved them what was surprising is she had glasses she said my names Cabage.

Cabage " Im a second class soldier and i wanted to know what was that teknike you use to save us " wile blushing

Gohan " What tekniek Cabage multiform kaoken masenco or the kamahamaha"

Cabage" All of them please tell me " wile grabbing his hand

Gohan explained each attack and who taught him wile he was doing this letus started to get jelious he will be hers she thought and she wish she could of seen his fight earlier but her eyes were missing then. When gohan finished explaining cabage thanked him for saving her then in a low flirtiuos voice said find me during the night of the right of the moon and make me yours...

Gohan" I will find you "

Cabage " I will be waiting" she walked away after a flirtious wink.

Letus ". He will mate me first " but perhaps if he picks 3 this will be the only right of the moon she thought

Gohan had many sayins men and women come up to him and thanked him for saving them and finishing frezza once and for all many of the women asked him to allow them a proper chance at thanking him at the RIGHT OF THE MOON which he agreed. Gohan then heard someone call his name when he turned to the person and was in pure disbelief

Gohan" Dad no it can't be who are you"

The person said my name is bardock father of kararot he intuduced his wife fasha.

Gohan" Its a honor to meet you granfather grandmother"

Gohan was having a pleasant conversation with them until bardock introduced his brother tules and his daughters grape and melon. Gohan was already prepared mentally for meeting all his old enemy's and could stop himself from vaporizing them but he was,t expecting tules to be parting him on the back acting like his friend and obliviously not recoconizing him. Gohan unexpectedly powered up and growled at tules. Everyone took a step back and went on guard.

Tules" What what's wrong with you I never met you before boy"

Gohan" NEVER MET ME BEFORE YOU DONT FUCKING REMEBER 6 YEARS AGO YOU CAME TO EARTH AND PLANTED THE TREE OF MIGHT AND TRIED TO KILL ME THEN MY FATUER KILLED YOU"

TULES" SO GET OVER IT I DONT CARE SO WHY DO YOU"

Gohan new he was right its in the past and he didn't even kill anyone but he was bothered buy tules friendly attitude gohan then glared with killing intent

GOHAN" Stay away from me and I won't vaporize you slowly"

Tules "fine boy be that way" tules left the groups

Grape and melon glared daggers at gohan and were about to tell him were to go but bardock stopped them.

Bardock " To gohan your father tules is and will be for awhile a hatted enemy gohan showing restraint by now wiping him from exstints right now try to keep that in mind don't let a fight that will pass in time ruin you getting to know him".

Both grape and melon agreed but still glared at gohan now with less killing intent. Despite the girls being mad gohan did get to know them grape was 18 she is 5ft 9 Raven hair black eyes a cross scare on both eyes he noticed her e cup chest slender body dressed in yellow say in armor and wearing diamond earnings she let him know she is a second class warrior.

Melon on the other hand was a rare redheaded sayin she looked 17 with black eyes no scares she looked about a c cup she was dressed in red sayin armor she did not were earnings and told gohan she is a 3d class say in warrior. Gohan was quite respectful when adresing them which shocks them both.

Gohan told them he would like to get to know them and swore on his honor he wouldn't ever attack there father unless provoked this declaration had the girls finialy stop glaring at him and generally had them being friendly now they knew he wouldn't finish of tules now. Gohan talked with bardock, fasha, grape, and melon until king vegeta and prince vegeta gathered all the sayins and informed them of there revival and knew rules everyone rejoiced wile gohan just smirked. When it died down prince vegeta flew to gohan and ask if he was ready to go. Gohan said goodbye for now to all his family then he and vegeta took of towards were they were so pose to meet dende.

Dende" So how'd it go

Gohan" Perfectly I met my family

Vegeta smirked " Flawlessly they know the rulles and to obey

Dende noded then using his power took them back to earth. Gohan and vegeta took the dragon balls to diablo dessert and summoned shenron.

ETERNAL DRAGON SHENRON" WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME NAME YOUR TWO WISHIES"

Gohan stepped forward " I wish my and vegeta,s tail would grow back"

Vegeta" What why gohan"

Gohan "because I know you want it back and so do I"

Vegeta just smiked "good we can start your ozzuru traning then"

Gohan just nodded " I wish every sayin since the day of the destruction of planet vegeta except goku be brought back to life here in front of us.

Shenron eyes grew red and 18000 sayins appeared in front of them dressed like they were upon there deaths.

Shenron " YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED I WILL NOW RETURN TO MY SLUMBER. Shenron disapered the dragon balls floated in the air and shot of in different directions.

Vegeta informed them they would be living in this desert and pulled out a capsule house from a giant bag pressed the button and threw it reveling a home he told them each sayin will be given one and it has enough food to last them a year but in 6 months they will use a transport devise to go back to planet vegeta except those who will be staying here on earth and the night of Right Of The Moon is in 2 weeks. The sayins rejoiced at this because they hadnt had peace since death. Almost all of the female sayins glanced at the boy who saved them from frezza in hell and smirked. Many of the men glarred at gohan about half to be accurate it would have been all but in truth the men were grateful to the demi sayin as well and only half decided to be jelious.

Gohan helped vegeta hand out the capsule houses but when he saw his family, bardock fasha radiz tules grape and melon he informed them they could follow him and live near him they all nodded.

Radiz and tules " I thought you hated us with those death glares in hell"

Gohan " Your family and as long as you don't threaten me or any of my family or the earth i won't destroy you"

Raditz and tules nodded bardock fasha melon and grape smiled took the capsule house he handed them and followed gohan back to mount paozu

Gohan told them he would interduce them to his family wile they flew to chichi house the sayin relitives nodded when they touched down they notticed the front door wide open and gohan sensed noone inside melon scoutered beeped she said therer are 7 extremly hi power levels colsing in fast from the forest everyone jumped to a fighting stance except gohan who said not to worry its just his family they glanced to gohan then nodded relaxing for the most part. They heard 4 women yell get back here kids.

Gohan Walked forward towards the forest and told everyone to give him room which they did... BOOM the sound of a shockwave from 3 dots slamming gohan into the ground. What the everyone shouted in disbelief looking at 3 baby sayins jumping up and down on gohan.

Melon " This can't be the 2 raven hair baby's have a power level of 45000 and the one who looks like what king vegeta said a super sayin has a level of 120,000.

Baby Sapphire "Dady" Gohan smiled

Baby gotten and Gina " Big brother"

Melon " Did the little supper say in girl just call you dad gohan"

Gohan " Yes sapphire is my daughter no she is not a supper sayin but you can only tell because her eyes are blue and the other 2 are my brother gotten and sister gina they are 9 months old so I having really started to train them yet"

Everyone but gohan and the babies thought what the HFIL they are that strong and not trained. Melon and grape thought he can make a child of this caliber we defenitly need to find him doing RIGHT OF THE MOON. Then they heard , who are you and get away from those baby's they turned around to see a tall raven hair women in a traditional Chinese dress and a 10 year old redhead girl beside her and saw 2 more women one blonde who they could tell was the mom of gohans daughter and a green skin woman with orange hair.

Melon and everyone who had scooters on was speechless which included melon grape raditz and fasha (they died wile wearing scooters so the got them when wished back tules and bardock had there's destroyed before they died. The scooters reveled chichi level 1,000,000 limes level250,000 18 level blank and zangya level100,000,000 for some unknown reason the scooters didn't blow up even thou it should have when passing 500,000. The sayins were now shaken and when the women moved forward gohan said wait. They stopped when they saw gohan and called out to him he told them they are his family so the kids aren't in danger the 4 women nodded and interdused themselves.

Chichi" its a pleasure to meet you sorry we weren't inside the house the kids desided to fly after gohan pet dragon icurus when he flew by so we took of after them"

Bardock "Sayin baby tend to be roudy so its understandable so how are each of you related to gohan"

Chichi" His mother"

18" Mate" then showed bite mark

Zangya "Same" she showed hers to

Lime "Future mate 18 and zangya said so, o and his student"

Gohan"really"

18 lime zangya " YEP"

Gohan " okay"

Gohan got up and led everyone inside and throughout the day chichi told the entire life story of goku (kararot) The sayins were impressed buy goku life but thought he was to merciful and were surprised at gohan scholarly pursuits and the fact he is a genius. Melon and grape were impressed and watching him take care of his child they thought it was refreshing to see a male take care of child . 18 saw them staring and chuckled she knows how lucky she is. When gohan lime and zangya put the kids to bed chichi was finishing her story by telling them about gohan and goku finishing there training coming home before the cell games as supper sayings and showing them a picture of them as SSJ.

Every sayin in the room" GOHAN IS A"

18 " DAMIT GOHAN TOLD US NOT TO TELL , VEGETA SAID ITS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET TILL THE RITUAL WHEN HE GETS CHALLENGED"

Chichi " I didn't know how to finish the story leading to gohan killing cell"

Every sayin in the room " Gohan killed cell"

18 smacked her head "chichi"

Chichi "I'm sorry"

18 " None of you will be telling anyone anything got it and you will be staying here till the ritual is over.

Bardock tules fasha and radiz said they didn't have a problem but melon and grape looked down and said they wanted to go to the ritual.

18 " why I can tell what you 2 want and you don't have to wait for that"

Chichi " what is the ritual anyway gohan said it had to do with proving his honor for being a sayin prince but why are melon and grape going"

18 blinked trying to think of a lie but melon understanding the situation beat her do it.

Melon " me and grape wanted to see him preform right grape"

Grape " Yeah but we can wish him luck here before the ritual"

The other sayins caught on and decided not to tell the human women since she wouldn't understand. They all promised not to tell anyone and not let gohan they know he's a SSJ. Gohan walked down the stairs after he read sapphire her bedtime story, gohan offered to train the rest of his family they happily accepted. During the next day he got his say in family all fitted with weights and started on Kami style training. They looked at lime and were theroly impressed she was wearing a 10,000 under shirt and 5,000 pound each wrist bands and boot. Making 30,000 total bardock was wearing 20,000 and he was one of the strongest sayins on vegeta all the others wear at 10,000 weights they began the extream even by sayin standards traning. Later that night gohan flew to his private hot spring stripped naked and got in and sat down and relaxed.

Gohan " This fells good after a hard day traning"

Melon and Grape" Yea we agree would you like a message or something"

Gohan " Melon grape what are you doing here"

Grape and melon " Training gohan" they snikered then walked to him looking at his arousul.

Grape grabbed gohahs hand and pulled him to her spun him around and dropped to her needs so they were level and began to slowly rub his chest wile kissing his neck from behind melon walked in front of him dropped to his level and started french kissing him wile one hand was holding the back of his head the other started to jerk him of. Gohan moaned and slid one hand behind him and started to rub grapes ass wile his tail slid back in forth between her pussys slit and her ass hole causing her to get weter and after gohan had his other hand right on melons left Brest slowly circling her nipple he pulled from there kiss and she rose to give his mouth a test of her Brest he bit her nipple and moved his hand to her asshole and slid 2 fingers geting a yelp from her. Melon began to rub his dick faster in her one hand wile gently creasing his face in the other she stared with love into his eyes that Ber sucking and nibbling on her left Brest. Grape had one hand rubbing his chest and slid the other one down to his balls and started to couple them she slid her tail around the base of his dick. The sensations around gohan made him truly horney. Gohan slid his tail to grapes entrance and slowly inserted moving it around making her moan like crazzy wile continuly creasing her ass. Gohan pulled his fingers out of melons ass then pulled her face to right above his dick he stared into her eyes cresed her face lovingly. Melon smirked and slowly started to lick up and down his shaft backside wile holding itwith her right hand above grapes vibrating tail at his base she never lost eye contact. Grape was riding his tail and more and more of his lenght inserted everytime she was screaming gohans name. Melon stated to rub her pussy with one hand and inserted her tail into her dripping women hood then started to pump her hand up and down his cock with the other she put her mouth on the top of his dick starting to suck harder and harder. Grape was so turned on she unwrapped her tail front the base of his dick and wile impailing herself halfway down on his tail she framed her tail into her own pussy and wrapped it around gohans screaming as her body hit a wave of orgasms. Melon was thrusting her tail quicker and quicker in her soaking pussy wile rub her slit harder and harder till she started cuming and pumping gohan harder and faster until he exploded in her mouth. Felling his cum hit her thoat she pulled from his dick. Grape got up from her orgasim walked infront of melon. Melon pened her mouth and let his cum run from mouth onto her tits grape began licking his cum from melon tits wile messaging them.

Needles to say gohan was aroused so he led them over to the edge of the hot springs.

Gohan " I'll be claiming both of you now" wile smirking

Melon and grape " Do it"

Gohan then surprised them both by transforming strait to a SSJ3 he stood there almost 2 feet taller with hair down to his knees no eye brows all his muscles became much bigger and his erection that was 12in by2 to 26in4 thik. Melon and grape didn't know how they would fit this SS3 but they new they dam sure would.

SSJ3 GOHAN " Are you ready grape your first.

Grape nodded gohan picked her up and set her on the rocks at edge of the hot springs and spread her legs and put the tip of his dick against her dripping pussy and inch by inch pushed into her, her eyes lit up from pain and pleasure she moaned out gohans name. Meanwile melon started fondeling her brest wile bringing her right tit up and started to suck on her nipple and then began rubing her tail back and forth around her slit before thursting it in and out. Gohan was rubbing her Brest wile pushing in deeper and deeper her pussy began squeezing harder and harder he was 3/4 the way in she was screaming his name so loud they were beginning to go deaf and then suddenly gohan thursted all the way in with one push her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lost her voice gohan felt a vibrating vice grip of her pussy and he began to thurst in and out harder and faster grouping her ass pulling her towards his face some how her eyes came back into focus as he pick up even more speed grinding into her pussy he bit into her and even tho she looked out of it she bit into him( thus marking each other ) they stayed like that wile grinding harder and harder faster and faster until suddenly grape rolled her head strait up and screamed but her voice was gone but gohan could tell she came hard she passed out again. Gohan after erupting into her picked grape hup and laid her on the grass then walked back to the rock and motioned for melon to come here.

Melon was fucking herself so hard she fell into the hotspring and didn't stop till gohan motioned for her to come there. She got up and ran to gohan embracing him in a loving kiss wile rubbing up and down his body. He bent her over the rock and slid completely in her and grabbed her hair and pulled with each thurst.

Melon " ooo gohan gohan"

Gohan " melon you so good so wet"

Melon " Gohan o kami gohan". Gohan pulled out of her and spun hear around facing him and picked her up and thurst into her.

Gohan " You like this don't you"

Melon " Kami gohan YES YES"

Gohan " melon you getting tighter and tighter" . Gohan began to pick up pace.

Melon " Fuck gohan fuck yes yes"

Gohan " Your my dirty girl arnt you "

Melon "I'm your personal slut monkey soil me use me". Gohan ramed his tail into her asshole

Gohan " kami you dirty slut monkey you fuck so good" . Melon ramed her tail into his ass

Melon " Am I slutty enough for you" . Gohan started raming his tail in harder wile picking up pace.

Gohan " you deafintly unpredictable enough "

Gohan " Em i dirty enough for you". Melon grinded harder onto him and picks up pace with her tail.

Melon " Do you like this gohan"

Gohan " yes yes melon yes , do you like this meloln?"

Mellon " O fuck gohan yes yes! "

Gohan " Tell me what you want" melon smirked

Melon " marked me claim me". Gohan bit her melon bit him marking them as mates as they picked up pace. .

Gohan and melon moaned in pleasure as they thurst into each other in pure extacy they both screamed each others name when they came. Gohan just held her there for a hour then woke up grape he kissed her then kissed melon then they got dressed and flew home.

Gohan walked into the house and chichi hit gohan with the frying pan of doom saying how could you do that to 18 zangya and lime.

Gohan " who did you think led them there" chichi went wide eye at the implication

Chichi "huu what"

Gohan "18 you can come out now" chichi was shocked and looked at 18

18 " Hahahahah I'm sorry gohan i couldn't resist no chichi gohan right I led them there.

Chichi " but"

18 " don't you want more grandbabies well there haha 18 turned to grape and melon and said welcome to the family " Chichi nodded

Melon and grape smiled and followed 18 to gohans room.

Gohan " Im gona need a bigger room hehe"

Chichi" Son how many mates are you gona take?"

Gohan "Only what I'm allowed". Chichi narrowed her eyes to slits

Chichi "Isn't that number infanite for roality"

Gohan "I ment only what 18 would like buy the way I l be back in a wile"

Chichi " okeyI l let them know"

Gohan flew to the lookout and greeted piccolo and dende.

Dende and piccolo " Someone's having fun on earth"

Gohan "Didn't know you guys like to watch me"

Piccolo and dende " no it was just hard to miss gohan "

Gohan " realy you 2 seem defensive are you sure " piccolo growld and dende shook his head.

Dende " your mating habit is loud we can hear one of your mates everynight" gohan chuckled

Gohan " I,m just messing with you 2, dende i need to go back to other world "

Dende " Is something up "

Gohan " no not yet but I need instant transmission (IT) for what's next "

Piccolo nodded he knew what gohan was thinking dende said okey and took him to king yema. When gohan saw king yema he ask for a flight to grand Kai planet which he agreed. Gohan and dende landed on the ground of grand kais planet and began exploring they came across a Hercules type warrior and a warrior slighly similar to a namick and asked if they know goku the guy similar to a namick now identified as picon told him were goku was gohan thanked picon and gohan and dende flew to goku location when arriving they noticed goku training his SSJ2 form.

Gohan "Father"

Goku " Go gohan is that you why are you hear"

Gohan " Dad i need to learn (IT) as soon as possible" goku nodded

Goku " Is there a threat coming"

Gohan " Yes in 5 in a half years its called majin boo he sleeping in the earth now and is so strong that it takes 2 SSJ3 to beat"

Goku "SSJ3!"

Gohan turned SSJ3 and said this

Goku " Kami that level so hi you can fell it on ether side and it takes 2 at this level to kill majin buu"

2 strangers (IT) in front of them Gohan saw them and powered down.

Gohan " I was wandering when i meet the supprem kai shin and his attendent kabito "

Supprem kai shin " You know of us but how"

Gohan smirked " Quicker to read my mind" shin did as told and eyes lit up in pure disbelief.

Shin " My kami that's brilliant but I can't even fathom dangers that require that level traninig "

Goku and kabito "What danger what's coming"

Shin explained to them about gohan future visitor telling him about the future and durring these next 5 in a half years goku must master SSJ3 and fussion dance. Goku nodded with excitment shin said on the day of the WMAT, he and king yemma would use there power to bring him back so no wish is required gohan was happy he get his father back even thou they face a threat but knew this is fate. Shin thanked gohan for the valuable information and told him they see him at the WMAT then he and kabito (IT) away. Goku was happy he would see his family in a couple years and new he had to up his training fort the danger. Gohan said so about my (IT) training?

Goku" Right " goku worked out a traning schduel for (IT)every night after dinner he fly to dendes he take them to other world check in station were goku be waiting they train for about 5 hours he bring gohan back to check in and dense take him back to earth. Gohan agreed and ask how long it take to learn goku said I think you learn it in about 3 months give or take. Gohan nodded then they did the framing for the day when they were done goku (IT) gohan and dende back to check in and dense took him and gohan back to the lookout. Gohan told piccolo and popo what hapend then went home.

The next day

Gohan decided after his morning training with his family to check on the sayins in the desert so he flew there he saw there were building a couple of things like a castle sayin hospital and arena gohan landed and helped them out in constrution when he was done they thanked him. Gohan then flew around again he saw a lone sayin woman farming desert he landed introduced himself and asked why no one was helping her she turned to him and said look at me can't you tell a freak when you see one. I may not be beat anymore but I'm still a eye sore to the others.

Gohan was angry at the say in discrimination and surprised at the fact this woman thought she is a eye sore. The say in women was 5ft 10 pink eyes green hair she looked 13 with mesurement of 36-22-32 she was wearing black sayin armor. Gohan" Your not a freak your beautiful. The girl glarred at him and said I don't fell like being lied to and made fun of so just leave. Gohan grabbed her hands and pulled her into a kiss utterly shocking her no one ever touched her like that. She pushed him away and said what game are you playing ? She thought this must be a dream. Gohan asked please tell me your name. She blinked a copple times and said leaf.

Gohan " Well leaf can i help you farm?"

Leaf " if you want I won't stop you" gohan smilled at her

Gohan" okey let's get started"

Gohan spent the next few hours helping her when they stopped for lunch he noticed her small amount of food and askedwhat's up she told him she flew to surrounding villages yesterday and sold her food for crops that's grow in the desert. Gohan couldn't help but smile at her for thought then he offered to share his food she raised a eyebrow smiled and said she didn't want to impose.

Gohan " Nonsense" gohan walked over ad gave her half of his food and smilled at her.

Leaf " Do you really think I'm beautiful I'm a half breed" she looked into his eyes

Gohan " I'm a half breed of a 3d class warrior do you think less of me and yes I think your gorges" leaf smiled deeply

Leaf " No your a kind hearted person thank you"

They finished eating then went back to the field to work after a couple more hours they finished working.

Gohan " Do you mind if I come tomorrow and help" leaf smilled

Leaf " I don't mind but just to let you know you don't have 2 and I wouldn't turn you down at the right of the moon" leaf turned her head blushing.

Gohan smiled " I'm very'glad to hear that and helping you helps me in training so I will be back tomorrow"

Leaf "it does but how"gohan explained kami style training and asked if she wanted to learn.

Leaf " Yes" gohan made her training weights 5000 pound under shirt 1250 wrist bands and 1250 boots leaf fell down.

Leaf " Kami gohan what did you do"

Gohan " created weighted clothing for you it weighs 10,000 total" leafs eyes lit up in disbelief

Leaf " Isn't this a bit much"

Gohan " Not at all I believed in you leaf" leaf smiled again

Leaf " okey gohanI il trust your judgment"

gohan " Thank you i will see you tomorrow leaf" .

Leaf " Bye gohan".

Gohan went home and continued the training of radiz, bardock, fasha, tules, melon,grape, and lime. When lime watches the kids zangya or 18 helps chichi train infact sometimes both help chichi. Gohan also trains 18 zangya and chichi a hour a day before dinner. Then after dinner trains with goku in other world and goes home. This became gohans new light kami style training regiment.

The day before RIGHT OF THE MOON.

King vegeta was pleased with th compleation of his tempory castle and arena everything was set for the right of the moon he was surprised to hear from the consel that gohan came and helped with construction of the buildings and heard him referred to a the benevolent prince which discusted him however when he herd the rumor of him being a vicious teacher( Curtousy of tules and radiz geting fucked up every day in training requiring sensu beans) made king vegeta think he trains like a sayin.

King vegeta"Atlest they will know the cost of challenging him even if they think weak" told the counsel. The head counsel member draco" The boy is a half say in of a 3d class Surrey we arnt going to keep treeting him with the respect of a prince couldn't we just kill him in secret.

King vegeta" I understand wanting to keep our kingdom run pure and killing those that threaten are unity but my son garentys his strength as such we shall watch his worth at the RIGHT OF THE MOON."

Draco " Baa yes my king but if he is challenged and dies that will be that"

King vegeta " That is true but if he proves his worth you must accept it"

The rest of the counsel except draco " of course my king he is vastly liked after all" draco thought to himself of who should kill him during the ritual

King vegeta " That is true"

King vegeta summoned his son and sons mate, prince vegeta and bulma arived at the castle and bowed to the king (bulma did vegeta nodded) king vegeta asked bulma to set up a signal relay to all the sayins homes which she did and made a special signal so gohans private gr house could watch 2. Why 18 and zangya wanted to watch that she couldn't understand but she new they would enjoy the show. Bulma and vegeta bid fare well to the king for the night and retired to there roon , since its been awhile without the kids they had an very enjoyable night tho in the morning they wished they new the walls were light.

Gohans home the day of the RIGHT OF THE MOON.

Gohan" Are you alright with this 18 zangya melon grape I won't do this if you don't want me 2"

18 and zangya " We have non of this for months and said its fine just pick decent women who are friendly"

Grape " Its is your right to pretisapateI don't mind just pick at lest one and come home"

Melon grabed his hand " were okay we know you love us will be waiting" they all nodded then each of them kissed him and watched him fly of.

Melon " you girls sure your okey"

Everyone else "yes"

18 " Besides we can watch thanks to bulma"

Zangya " I don't know if i can wait if I see that"

Grape smiled " Who said we wait there are 2 of us with tails" everyone smirked and flew to gohans gr house.

Gohan flew to the desert just outside the make shift sayin city and landed at the ritual site for the RIGHT OF THE MOON. Gohan was greeted by many grateful sayins wishing him luck on his first right of the moon he nodded and took of to look for leaf he chose her to be first he new the ritual will begin in a hour. 3 men glarred at the demi sayin they intended to publicly challenge him to a death fight the monument he picked a first class sayin they would of challenged him sooner but the law only allows challenges for the right to the person they want.

Gohan was walking around and bumped into cabbage.

Cabage " Hey gohan looking for me?" Winking sedutivly

Gohan " I'm sorry cabage im actually was looking for someone else first"

Cabage turned away angry, gohan grabbed her hand

Cabage "arnt you so pose to be looking for someone else" she narrower her eyes at him.

Gohan " I want you as my mate" Cabbage widen her eyes then narrowed them.

Cabage " If that's true why I'm I not first" she looked angry but slightly sad

Gohan " I love you" cabage eyes widen

Gohan " I want my first right to be a statement that I don't care of rank just the people " cabage started to look lovinly

Gohan " If I didn't I would mate and mark you first" Cabage smilled

Cabage " who is it I promises I won't challenge her"

Gohan " her name is leaf " cabage eyes lit up she heard of her the half bred 3rd class she look at him and kissed him.

Cabage " You really are a kind soul"

Gohan " I do love her 2 and I'm mating her also are you okey with this" cabage looked him in the eyes

Cabage " Thank you for telling me and asking yes but find me right afterwards I can't stand waiting longer then that"

Gohan pulled her into a kiss " This shal be my only my right of the moon I will spend my life making you happy"

Cabage " and I will make spend my life making you happy to, o and gohan leaf is by the rock formation to the east"

Gohan thanked her and kissed her then took of towards leaf. Cabage watched gohan and desided to follow him and play with herself wile watching him then take him for herself after he marks leaf. Gohan landed at the rock formation .

Gohan " leaf leaf were are you. Leaf walked out into the open

Leaf " You chosee me first gohan ? "Wile smirking

Gohan " Yea the first to be my mate" leafs eyes went wide and she smiled lovingly.

Gohan herd the dong to signal the ritual RIGHT OF THE MOON begining and saw the sayins begin to strip he smirked and striped 2 staring at leafs glorus form.

The cattles public viewing room

Bulma " So were watching public mating ritual "

Draco " Yes till we get to public exiqution of trash hahaha ". Bulma narrowed her eyes prince vegeta smirked at his sher stupidity

Prince vegeta " Longevity, endurance, combact skill, mating, and reproduction of sayin army" king vegeta, and bulma nod.

Bulma " Will gohan know or meet his iligiliment children?"

King vegeta " Since he is a prince yes ". Bulma nods and they all watch

Gohans Gr house

18 zangya melon and grape turn on the live ritual 18 and zangya ask who is that gohans talking 2?

Melon " Leaf She's a 3rd class half bred who is not really accepted"

Grape " But she very friendly kind and hard working" 18 and zangya smile

Zangya and 18 "That's such a gohan choice " they all watched intently.

Ritual site

Gohan walks over to leaf and creases her cheek " I want you to know since the moment I met you, that you made me trully happy ". Gohan kisses her.

Leaf " I want you to know since the momment i met you I felt truly accepted" she smilled lovely into his eyes and shared another kiss.

Gohan began making out with leaf passonatly she let out a soft moan as they started to grind into each other gohan picked her up and softly sat her on the grass. Gohan began to kiss her neek rubbing her back and kissed his way down her chest as she began purrr he began slide his hands over her body as he kissed his way past her belly buton she stared into his eyes as kissed all the way to her slit she moaned out his name and he slid his tongue around her clit moaned his name.

Leaf " o kami gohan just like that" Gohan parted her clit with his hands and inserted his tongue drinking her nector, leaf held his head into her clit and moaned.

Leaf " Gooohan " gohan began to twirl his tongue.

Leaf " gggooo go gooohaannn"gohan began to lick faster and faster, she tightened her legs around his back and began grinding her pussy into his mouth.

Leaf " GOHAN IM ABOUT TO CUM GGGOOOOHHHAAAANNN " leafs body shook violently as she squirted cum all over his face, gohan smirked and kissed her pussy.

Gohan " Thanks for the mell leaf" Leaf looked into her mates eyes and wanted more, gohan kissed his way back to her Mouth and positioned his dick above her entrance. Leaf blushed looked into his eyes bit her lips.

Leaf " Please be gentle this is my first time" gohan was shocked and realised she must never Been touched and HFIL damage was healed, gohan kissed her.

Gohan "I love you leaf are you ready " gohan slid his the tip of his dick into her entrance causing her to purr

Leaf " I love you gohan yes I'm ready " gohan began to inch into her causing her to bit her lip as he reached her cherry he stopped and crested her face.

They stared into each others eyes and then gohan thurst all the way in she bit her lip hard from the pain and a small tear came from her eye she smiled at gohan.

Gohan noticed the smell of her virgin blood and couldnt help bu kiss her deeply.

Leaf " You made me happyer then I ever thought posssable" she kissed him lovingly.

Gohan "Thank you for this gift leaf I truly love you" Gohan smiled and began to thurst wile they stared into each other eyes.

Leaf " gohannn" moaned as he slowly picked up pace.

Gohan " Does it fell good leaf" as he began to thurst in harder she wrapped her legs around his back.

Leaf " Yes gohan just like that " gohan smirked and slowly slid his tail around her asshole wile thrusting into her pussy her eyes lit up as he began to penetrate her ass with his tail, gohan kissed her sliding his tongue into her mouth wile thrusting into her holes she moaned louder.

Gohan " leaf your so good so wet" leaf moaned out his name as she started to thurst onto him matching his movements.

Leaf "Kami gohan don't stop don't ever stop " they picked up pace and began to breath heavily.

Gohan " leaf leaf just like that"

Leaf " GohaI'm getting close " gohan picked up pace even more grinding even harder into her.

Leaf" GOHAN GOHAN O KAMI GOHAN IM CUMMMIINNNNGGGGGVG" her eyes rolled back and her pussy tightened gohan chose now to mark her her eyes quickly became focus as her orgasim seem to magnify she bit into him hard marking him to. Gohan began to thirst wildly into her hard and fast as he could.

Gohan " kami leaf you pussy is so tight " leafs pussy kept quivering tightly on his dick

Leaf " sszzzzoooooooo ggvvooooddd "gohan felt he was close so e somehow picked up more pace

Gohan " leaf I'm about to cum"

Leaf " Yeess cuuum innmee"

Gohan " llllleeeaaafff " gohans seed exploded into her and they sat there 10 minutes until he pulled out then told her were he lived she kissed him and flew to her new home.

Gohan turned to look around for cabage and saw her standing there with her tail deep in her dripping pussy purring out his name he new she was pleasing herself watching him earlier.

Cabbage " Gohan gohan is it my turn yet?" She pouted then moaned for him.

Gohan walked over to her and began to stroke her tail and thumb her pussy he began to make out with her there tongues were dancing in each others mouth, gohan put his tail into her pussy rapping it around hers causing it to move wildly in her.

Cabage "Kali o kami ggogogoooooohaaan so good" she began stroking his hard on .

Gohan " Cabage mmm cabage " she tigtend her'grip.

Cabage " gohan sssssssooooo gggggooooood " Gohan started to cause there tails to thirst even more rapidly into her and began thumbing her as hard as possible.

Gohan" cabage you feel so wet " gohan felt her pussy drenching his hand and tail.

Cabage " fuck kami fffuuuuuuucccckk " her pussy tightened around there taills and his thumb , she stroked gohan faster.

Gohan "cabage ooo caabage I'm getting close"

Cabage " Gooooooo " moaned thru her mind shattering orgasim , then dropped to her knees they removed there tails from her she couped his balls in her other hand began to suck his throbbing hard on wile never letting up the pace.

Gohan "cabbage I'm about to burst! " cabage moaned on his dick and stared into his eyes never even slowing down.

Gohan "ooooofffuuuccckkk" Gohan burst into her mouth cabage drank every drop licking her lips when finished stood up and smirked at him.

Gohan pulled her into a kiss they couldn't keep there hands of each other as they started to grind into one another and moan tout there names.

Gohan "cabage what would you like long and hard or quick and wild?" Gohan smirked as he positioned his dick tip into her entrance.

Cabage " quick and wildI make me scream" Gohans smirked went wide and he thurst his shaft into her tight twat.

Cabage arched her head and purred gohans name as he held her legs apart and began pumping fast.

Cabage "gohan yes just like that " Cabage was holding gohans head wile he held her led apart plowing into her pussy.

Gohan " You like that don't you " Cabage pulled him into a afesonate kiss .

Cabage " O kami you fuck so good " gohan thurst in harder

Gohan " you wanted this for awile huh cabage " gohan pushed even harder into her

Cabage " Yyyyeeesssss gohan and you wwwwannnt tthhiss 2 ". Cabage began to grind hard as she could

Gohan " yes yesI do cabage ido " Gohan moved her legs behind her head and went even deeper

Cabage " gggooohaannn ssoooo gooooooddd " cabages pussy tightened as she began to orgasim.

Gohan " Kami cabage youre getting so tight" gohan looked into her eyes and smirked deviosly.

Cabage raised a eyebrow then gohan screamed " KAOKEN TIMES TEN " gohan ramed into her harder and faster then she ever thought possible she even noticed his musules bildged.

Cabage " Fuuuuuuuccck" cabage never felt this good her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Gohan " Kami you so wet " cabage head was rolling in pleasure from his dicks kaoken10

Cabage " kami o kami goooooohhhhhhhaaaan" gohan smirked at her

Gohan" if you likethat then how's this KAOKEN TIMES 20 " Yet again gohan muscles buldged bigger and he slammed harder and faster into her.

Cabage " FUUUUUUUCCCKKKK GGGOOOODDD" her orgasim was beyond description as she shook wildly

Gohan began to pant heavily "Like this cabage is this the way you likeit"

Cabage " Yes yes yes " she marked him then he marked her

Gohan " O kami I'm close so I might as well finish big...(her eyes lit up in disblief that there is more) KAOKEN TIMES 50!

Gohan began raming in so hard so fast cabbage passed out from pleasure wook up and couldn't even scream in joy.

Gohan" FFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK " gohan seed exploded into her so hard she moved.

They layed there 30 minutes until cabage felt good enough to move gohan kissed her lovingly on the lips he then told her were he lives at she kissed him again and flew to her new home. Gohan flew into the air and started to look for his last mate though he new he had to stay till the 3 day event ended.

Back at the start of the ritual letus just finished striping and all ready men tried to talk to her but she said not interested after 2 hours of searching she found gohan flying thru the air and flew up 2 him.

Gohan "Letus how you been " wile smiling

Letus " Good..." she checked him out completly and noticed the smell he has not one but two secents on him she narrowed her eyes at him.

Letus " It seems you were to busy to find me" she turned to fly away he grabbed her arm

Just then a energy attack exploded next to gohans head the 3 man who glared at gohan from earlier flew up to them the apearant leader said look guys the demi sayin thinks it can touch a elite yeah snake the low level needs to learn its place

Gohan " what no I " she cut him off

Letus " I CAN SMELL THEM ON YOU GOHAN" snake realised now was the perfect time to act.

Snake "Perhaps you should ditch the half bred for someone who will treat you right" gohan growled at snake and his friends.

Letus " Perhaps I should " she smirks thinking this would be a perfect way to get under gohans skin

Gohan "Don't do this we promised we find each other " letus turn to look at gohan

Snake " All is the little half bred gona cry " snake and his men snikered

Gohan " Letus I want you to know this is going to be my only RIGHT OF THE MOON " yea only right because your gona die soon, snake and his friends thought wile chuckiling

Letus " You were marking others first! " snake and the others grined

Gohan " Does it matter who's first if I mark you ? " letus growled

Letus " Yes I should of been first " snake flew beside her

Snake " first class should be first " snake And his men glared at gohan

Letus " I SHOULD OF BEEN FIRST BEFORE ANY WOMEN DESPITE THE CLASS YOU MET ME FIRST" Gohan was visibly shocked

Snake grabed her hand " come on let's leave the half bred" letus looked at him then back to gohan to see what he do

Gohan " STTOOOOOOOPP " the others were surprised that he screamed .

Gohan "letus do you want him or are you just mad at me ? I won't hurt you again I swear to you" gohan looked into her eyes

Letus " how do i know gohan ? " she looked into his eyes

Snake " Halfbreds have no honor "

Gohan " I swear on my title as prince if you chose me now I will mate you and spend my life making you happy" Letus knocked snakes hand away and flew to gohan

Gohan grabs her hands and leans in... Then suddenly a energy attack explodes near his head again letus and gohan glare at snake and his friends.

Snake " I callange you half bred runt and dady and the princecy can't save you" snakes friends laugh

Gohan screams " FINE FOLLOW ME TO THE ARENA YOU PATHETIC PICE OF SHIT CAUSE ALL 3 OF YOU WILL DIIEEEEE" everyone who heard gohan in the area and on the viewing screens were floored . Gohan letus snake and his friends all flew to the arena when they landed they noticed a very naked Nappa with only a microphone.

Nappa " Hahahaha Finally folks we got challengers and it looks like... it is gohan son of kararot the last time i saw him before HFIL he was a scared shitless ankle bitter mahaha" gohan death glared nappa

Nappa " He seems to be with queen B of jeliousy herself letus. Letus death glared nappa

Nappa "What's this Snake the son of head consule member draco is com to challenge gohan with his cock sucking lllooovvveeerrss " snake threatens death later on.

Nappa " Okay Bitches since gay boy is the challenger he will interduces himself first then the former ankle biter will next then finialy you fuck rabbits will fight to the death for everyone's entertainment hopefully you will die like a sayin mawhahahahaaa you begin in 5 minute"

Back when leaf flew of

Leaf flew to chichis landed and knocked on the door chichi an served it " Hello my names leaf its very nice to meet you chichi gohans told me a lot about you"

Chichi " he has ? Please cum in "

Leaf " Thank you chichi "

Chichi " So how do you know my son " leaf blushes

Leaf " He was my first friend ever and been helping me with farming "

Chichi " O yeah he talksa lot about you with his mate 18" leaf smiles

Leaf" He' s told me about her and there daughter sapphire " chichi smiles back

Chichi" would you like to meet her " leaf nods and follows chichi to sapphires room

Leaf " Is she a supper sayin?" Leaf holds her stomach wile hoping she can berth him one

Chichi " No but you can only tell because her eyes but she does have a power level of 120,000" leafs eyes buldge

Leaf " She's so strong I wonder if I could have a child like that" leaf looks down and chichi noticed the mate mark and realised she's gohans new mate

Chichi grabs her hand " Gohan chose you because he loves you two were friends before mating so you know him better than most and he know your gone be a great mom" leaf smiled happily

Leaf " Thank you chichi "

Chichi" you can call me mom"

Leaf " o okey mom"

Chichi told leaf gohan whole life story from being a baby to cell games and even meeting future daughter. Needless to say leaf was floored from information overload but felt trully happy with her mate then they heard a knock on the door chichi opened it and cabage introduced herself leaf waved to her

Chichi " I'm gonna guess your another gohans mate? " chichi narrowed her eyes

Cabage " Yes" chichi shook her head and politely invited her in

Chichi " This is because that ritual right of the moon? How many more mates is he gone take?"

Leaf and cabbage " Yes and based on what we know 1 more"

Leaf " yes wants he has 5 he can never be asked again "

Cabage " 5?" Leaf with chichi help explains everything about gohan cabage was happily shocked as well they tell chichi about the ritual

Chichi " WHAT THE HELL GOHAN YOUR SO DONE! " cabage was afraid from the yelling but leaf could fell her power level do to her training a became very afraid in fact every person who can sense powerlevels around the world became afraid except gohan who just at that excat moment was so pissed of he was giving snake a death threat he couldnt sense energy

Leaf " Chichi gohan was my first and only dont hurt me i might be pregnant" chichi smilled at her and sId i could tell that from what you told me and leaf call me mom, chichi then glared at cabage

Cabage quickly told chichi" I watched gohan mate her wile pleasing ..." chichi stopped glaring at her and smiled

Chichi " Good your a very loyal girl 2 now nether one of you dare warn gohan threw that bond or I l half to punish you after you 2 give birth" they nod there heads wile being shaken to there cores

Mean wile Gohan personal GR House

Zangya 18 were having a great time with melon and grape wile watching gohan on TV with leaf then cabage they finally stopped when letus got into argument with him Zangya and 18 thought she was to demanding but glad how it ended but everyone became afraid when they felt chichi,s power.

Zangya " someone needs to warn gohan" everyone says you do it

Grape" she must of fingered out the ritual" everyone nods in agreement

Melon " yeahI fell those 2 girls at chichis" everyone realised she must like them

18 "Don't worry chichi doesn't know were this house is we'll just stay here a week or so until she calms down " they all agree then go back to watching gohan on Tv

King veget viewing room at the start of the event

Head console member draco " It may seem that half breed runt know his place choosing that trash first" king vegeta shakes his head

Prince vegeta" Your a full draco, gohan is just proven publicly he doesn't give a fuck about rank and the moment he is challenged and wins he will be loved by the masses for his power and loyalty" king vegeta and every console member but draco agrees

Bulma " who is she" king vegeta tells Bulma about her

Bulma " wellI like her " everyone shakes there head but prince vegeta

They see gohan next choice king vegeta " Cabbage is not a bad choice she is widely known for being able to learn even the hardest of teknikes" the console nods proudly at the prince gohan choice.

Draco" To bad shes also known for being a book worm ho doesn't train enough like the pathetic Worm she is" bulma and prince vegeta glare at him

Bulma " Well i know for a fact gohan will love her because they share the train study thought line" the consel and king vegeta wander how strong gohan is if he bothers to study

King vegeta " It seems gohan is having a argument with your daughter Raison"

Counsel Member raison "lf the boy works out this argument he will have general acceptance from the sayin race"

Prince vegeta "Finally we will watch his worth to bad draco,s boy is about to die mwaahahahaaa . Vegeta then sénces chichi

Prince vegeta " woman we will not be visiting gohan home forawhile" bulma smirks she realised chichi fingered out what's going on

Bulma " okey I will invite chichi over when we get back" vegeta eyes widen then he looks her in the eyes

Prince vegeta "That's fine she will be happy to know you knew for months about her sons ritual" bulma sweat drops

Bulma " never mind " vegetasnikers " and vegeta no sex for a week" vegeta scowls

King vegeta and all theconsole laughs prince vegeta turns SSJ everyone shuts up bulma just shakes her head.

Bulma " WHY THE HELL IS NAPPA THERE AND NAKED

prince vegeta " gohans probly thinking the same thing but Nappa's there because he,s the oldest non mated sayin and he gives the reward to the strongest sayin and another to the sayin that last the longest"

King vegeta and everyone watches nappa,s introduction draco laughs until his son is called gay publicly then he to threatens death to nappa and king vegeta chuckless

Back At The Arena

Nappa " Okay bitch boy with back up your on"

Snake " I am snake son of head counsel member draco I am a first class elite soldiers slayer of 2000 worlds who are you to think half bred thrash could challenge elites worth gohan"

Nappa" woooow calling gohan on being a half bred and hugging his dadys cock all the way the only note was 2000 worlds with back up mawhwhaaa" snake threatens nappa's death again

Nappa " okay ankle biter don't choke again " gohan threatens slow pain nappa chu less

Gohan " I am Gohan son of kararot 3rd class sayin the first in over a thousand years to archive supper sayin godson to prince vegeta when I was 3 fucking years old I beat a madman who obtained immortality when I was 5 me and prince vegeta beat friezza thru his first 3 forms and he was forced to use half is true power in his 4 form just to over power me when I was 7 bitch ass immortal garlic Jr came back so I shoved his ass back into the dead zone which is 1,000,000 worse then HFIL When I was 10 FUCKING YEARS OLD I OBTAINED THIS" gohan turns SSJ " ONE FUCKING YEAR LATER I BROKE THE LIMITAON OF THAT POWER AND WAS THE FIRST SAYIN EVER TO OBTAIN THIS" SSJ2 " THEN I WAS THE ONE TO KILL CELLLLL, THEN SAID FUCK AND DESIDED TO IN UNDER A YEAR OBTAIN THIS" gohan turns SSJ3" THEN I TAUGHT IT ALL TO PRINCE VEGETA, SOO WHO AM I TO CHALLENGE YOU WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO CHALLENGE MEEEEE" gohan then powered down

The entire say in race who saw that was floored with information overload except prince vegeta who just started laughing.

Nappa " Well fuck dam thats a burn any comment snake before your death" Nappa walks over to snake and his 2 friends and notices there lieing face first on he ground covered in there piss and shit

Nappa " Fuck yea the demi scared there asses so hard the pissed shifted themselves and died from a heart attack we got a new record for quick kills fuck yaaaazz"

Letus jumped straight onto gohan and slid his dick into her dripping pussy and began to ride it like crazzy she begged gohan please mark me now he did and she did the same.

Gohan" What up letus this is good but what the fuckI thought you like to leave the arena first" letus was going wild on gohans dick grinding deep clawing his back and kissing him pasonatly

Nappa " I can answer that queen b there realised she couldn't fight for that supper sayin dick she imployed The run fuck and beg strategy"

Letus " Gohaaaan" she picked up more pace using her leg to tighten her hold on him

Gohan " kamI letus fuck, why would problem fight?screwit kaoken times 10 " gohan started wildly fucking her faster and harder, let us started screaming his name

Nappa "yousing a power magnification tekniek in sex to up pleasure and speed niccce, but I met she couldn't beat 10000 women so that's why she did that lucky for you 2000 of the sayin women are mated but I bet they wish they weren't right now mawhahahah" gohan eyes went wide in fear of being raped by 10,000 women there he could see they were watching him even the ones who were having sex so they could pounce

Gohan " Fuck it Kaoken times50" letus was grinding do hard and fast she was squrting everywhere her head was bouncing like a Bottle head doll with droll coming out screaming so loud every sayin went death ((it became rumored the whole planet heard her))

Nappa " Are you trying to make a new record by killing them thru sex? "

Letus " ggggggggooooooooooooooo"

Gohan "I'm a bout to cum screw it kaoken times 100" gohan became so fast and hard letus couldn't scream only droll and cum was coming from her.

Nappa " Yep that right he going for the killI didn't know he was a necrofeleac"

Gohan" ffffffuuuuuuuuccccckkkkk" gohan burst so hard letus was nocked of with cum poring from her pussy

Nappa " well there you have it gohan ready to be the women's prison bitch enjoy hahahaha" gohan threatens death but is cut of by unknown women sliding her pussy onto his dick and another shoving there pussy into his mouth and 2 more on each of his hands and grinding and pulling and using there tails to stimulate pleasure for gohan

Gohan gr house

Melon / grape " O no go an"

Zangya / 18 " he'l be fine he,s last a week strait and he's only got to last 3 days" they started playing with each other again

King vegeta's viewing room

Prince vegeta " hahahaha"

Bulma " they get it vegeta you were right"

King vegeta " we shall have coronation seromony upon rituals end" vegeta smirks and nods every console member but draco cheres gohans name

Draco walked out of the room to his scientist gray lab

Gray " my lord what canI do for you"

Draco" is the plain ready ?"

Gray " yes my lord" gray holds the bottle up

Draco " with thaI shall poisson gohans and the vegetas family mawahhaha" vegeta coughs at the door entrance

Draco " what the" vegeta vaporizes the poison then Dr grey and looks draco in the eyes

Vegeta " I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THE PRICE FOR DISOBEYING" Vegeta smirked and walked forward

Before draco could move vegeta had him face first in the floor foot in his back holding him down and holding his arms behind his back. Vegeta broke his Draco's wrist then shattered draco arms draco screamed but vegeta ripped out his tongue draco tried to crawl awaw but vegeta just laughed then broke each of dracos feet.

Draco was still trying to get away wile crying but vegeta kicked him into a wall vegeta broke dracos tail in several places then broke his legs then stated to blast each broken limbs of vegeta then riped out dracos appendix shovedi it into dracos mouth and said eat it or I l make you eat your dick draco nodes then ate his appendix.

Vegeta then riped out his kidney put it to dracos mouth and watched him eat it then ripped out one of dracos eyes then squished it then vegeta ripped out draco,s spleen and threw it into the air and blew it up vegeta then began focusing ki around Draco's tail " Say hello to your little friend" then yousing his ki set the tail on fire they watched to draco's hooror the fires melt his tail. Vegeta Began to pull out each of Draco's ribs throughing them into the air vaporising them he ki blasted of draco,s ears then ripped out his balls then smashed them. Vegeta then forcibly made draco eat his own dick wile laughing.

Vegeta " NowI know your wandering how you did not die from blood loss well kararot came of with a tekniek on namick of transferring energy to seal wounds so even if you were cut in half with half your brain destroyed you still will live" Draco felt true sorrow he knew he would,t die and for the rest of his life he be useless

Vegeta went back to the room with his father his mate and counsel he told them of what had happened they all agred with his actions vegeta told his father to keep draco alive just to use as a example of what happens to people who disobey the king aggred. They all went back to watching gohan on tv being gang banged by 10,000 women for the next 3 days

The end of the right of the moon at the arena

The dong to signify the end of the ritual went of and the women of the Sayin race left and went to there homes , gohan started to get up he was drenched head to toe in pussy juice and cum he couldn't believed how much sex he just had he was sore all over and he realised he just been gangbanged for 3 days by 10,000 women multiple times

Nappa " There you have it bitches the half breed wander runt not only has the sickest intro deadly powers but is a sex god, its seems Dende plays favorites and his choice is gohaaannnnnnnn"

Gohan "..."

Nappa " since you are the winner of the event for the prizes its time i gave them to you !" Gohan looked at him and didn't see any prizes.

Gohan" I NEED A ADULT I NEED A ADULT I NEED A ADULT I NEED A ADULT I NEED A ADULT I NEED A FUCKING ADULT" wile nappa was walking over

Nappa smiled at gohan looked into his eyes "Gohan I am a adult" gohan eyes widened

Gohan " Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo" gohan watched in horror as Napa reached into his ass and pulled out a box opening it reveiling 2 black silver rings

Nappa" hahaha yes you get the ring of longevity and ring of strength but gohan if you ever need special training I give it to you any time" he handed gohan the rings and left his hand touching gohan as he gave him a segistive wink.

Gohan " I NEED A DIFERENT FUCKING ADULT I REALY NEED A DIFFERENT FUCKING ADULT"

Nappa" I hoped you loved the show bitches" nappa then flew away from a very terrified go an who then threw up.

King vegeta then came out with prince vegeta and bulma they held gohans coronation publicly as a prince the crowd chered him as the benevolent prince ,price vegeta just shook his head laughing bulma smiled king vegeta just shook his head. After the event gohan flew home walked into his home waved at chichi then suddenly Bambambabambambambam chichi didn't stop until gohan was uncunious she hit him over 2000 times she leaned over him kissed his head

Chichi " You will never go to any such hussy events ever again ever again will you my little prince" wile smiling

Gohan " No mother neverI swear" wile shaking in fear then passing out

Chichi " lime were is gohans gr house? And you need to help letus watch gohan wile cabbage and leaf take care of the kids I l be back after I talk with them about things they never have there husband do " lime nods tells chichi the gr house location then helps letus take care of gohan

20 minutes later gohan wakes up in bed seeing lime and letus bandaging his head, lime looks away crying.

Gohan " Lime what's wrong do you... you dont hate me now do you? "

Lime wile crying " Gohan why gohan am I ugly?" Gohan and letus were shocked

Gohan hugs lime "Your beautiful why would you think that " lime looks into gohan eyes

Lime " Why haven't you mated me yet? You mated 7 and had god knows how many sex partners what's wrong with me I love you! " lime begins to cry harder

Gohan pulls lime into a kiss then looks her in the eyes " Are you sure lime ? I love you 2 ." Limes eyes lit up , letus nods and walks out the room to help leaf and cabbage

Lime" Yes yes please gohan yes " gohan kisses her pasonatly creasing her face tthey slide there tongues into each others mouth and make out for 10 minutes then lime pulls away and stands up.

Gohan" lime ? " lime blushes and motions for him to stand up he does

Lime " gohan we should do this right " gohan nods, lime smiles and slowly removes gohan wrist band shirt under shirt wile roaming with her hands boots pants then very slowly his under ware wile licking her lips. Gohan returns the favor by slowly rubbing her feet wile removing her boots creasing her wrist wile removing the wrist bands rubbing her stomach wile pulling of he shirt and rubbing her budding nipples wile removing her under shirt. Gohan and lime share a very entiment kiss.

Gohan lead lime to the bed and lays her down gently kiss her mouth then walks to the botom of the bed wile lime watches he kisses her slit getting a purr out of her he begins to lick around her clit and crease her upper body earning moan form her he then plunges his tongue into her dripping pussy getting more moans of pleasure he begins to twerl his tongue in her cunt wile pinching and pulling her budding nipples lime begins to scream gohans name he fells her pussy missiles clamping down wile licking he realizes she's gona be tight he drinks every drop of her sweet nector as she enjoyed a mind blowing orgasim.

Gohan then crawled from between her legs to her face" Lime are you ready"

Lime " Yes yes i want to be yours now and forever " gohan smiles lovingly into her eyes and she does the same.

Gohan puts the very tip of his dick into her slit lime pured gohans name he slowly inched his way in she moaned inpleasure but was excited scared and hopefull. Gohan stopped and her barrier she nodded him forward he pulled back and thursted in completely. Lime bit her cheek from the pain with tears escaping her eyes she looked into gohan eyes smiling wile still crying now tears of joy.

Lime " Now were truly one i love you so much"gohan looked into her eyes

Gohan" And i love you 2 lime and now we will be together 4 ever" they shared a afecinent kiss wile he was fully inside her.

Gohan slowly began to pull out and thurst in they kept eye contact and shared another kiss then lime began rocking her lower body a scratching his back wile purring his name. Gohan began to pick up pace and lime began to moan his name they shared another kiss and lime grinded him into her hard. Gohan began to pick up even more pace causing lime to start screaming his name wile her head arched back and at that moment gohan bit into her neck marking her as his she cried tears of true joy .and still kept screaming his name from pleasure gohan began pounding as hard as he could causing her body to shake in undescrible pleasure as she came gohans seed burst inside her they stared happily at each other and stayed that way for half a hour.

Gohan and lime got dresses went and helped cabage leaf and letus with sapphire. They spent the day talking happily. Later that night 18, zangya, melon, and grape came into the house bleeding injured and looked like they had broken bones .

Gohan " WHAT HAPPEN " chichi walked into the door with the frying pan of doom covered in blood and everyone looked at her nerviosly .

Chichi " Not to worry son nothing happen we just talked of things women don't let there mates do ever " everyone sweat dropped.

Chichi watched lime and all of gohans mates getting along and grew happy then she saw her mark. Chichi walked over to gohan and smiled and congradulated lime and him on mating and can't wait to see the grandbabys. Gohan then called over bardock, fasha, radiz, and tules after they arrived gohan revieled his latest invention the gravity belt it can go from 1 times earth gravity to 2500 everyone was floored he let them know he just finished the test fase and is ready to mass produce in about 2 months but has enough now for everyone here, they all chered.

Gohan " so from now on everyone will were this belt set at 50 times earth gravity on top of the waited clothes at all times and I come up with a new training regiment every day at 5 am everyone but mom will do 100,000 sit ups push ups and jumping jacks then we will run from here to chazka village then to sayin city in the desert then all the way back before 7:30 then after breakfast bardock, fasha, radiz, and rules can go about there normal routine wile me , lime, leaf, cabbage, letus, melon, and grape will all help with leaf farm from 8 am to 12 then we will study 12 to 3 fly to piccolos and train there 3 to 5 and fly home doing that time 8 to 5 when 18 and zangya are home one of them will watch the kids wile the other will train with chichi and will alternate with each other every day. Now when me and the others get back at 5 lime , grape, let us , melon , leaf, and cabbage will watch the kids from 5 to 8 I will train with chichi , 18 , and zangya then we eat diner and I will train with goku in other world come back home and sleep and repeat daily except on weekend the only difference is 12 to 5 I train at vegeta everyone else trains here wile watching kids" everyone agress for now until a new schudel is required.

During the next 10 weeks the sayin race learned the entire world outside ox kingdom, chazke villages, and chstsus kingdom all thought Hercule ( aka Mr Satan) killed cell they became annoyed and wanted to correct the world but king vegeta swore them to secretsy because of this the sayins of say in city began to grow a close kinship with chatsus kingdom chazake village and a sworn salience with ox kingdom the sayins were surprised to discover that gohan was not just royal as a sayin but his human side was royality as well and he has a daughter who looks like a supper sayin. They improved there city by building restaurants gyms and a space port . The space port was set up there to moniter any ships in space nearby and to garenty no one would land on earth without knowledge.

3 MONTHS SINCE SAYINS ARIVAL

In a snowy mountain in the middle of no were a man frozen in ice breaks free " kkkkaaalkkkaaaarrrooootttt" he passes out and wakes up 3 days later he gets up and starts to explore

With gohan

Gohan had started ozuro training with Vegeta and made some progress he could recognize close allies and obey there commands but he decided it was time to take it to anew level so he told his mates he wanted there help with it and the happily agreed to . Gohan with lime 18 leaf zangya cabage melon letus and grape flew to the lookout when they arrived piccolo and dende greeted them . Gohan told them what's up

Piccolo " Gohan are you sure you only have a year In 3 months left in there 30 hours"

Gohan " I'm sure" gohan and his mates enter the hyper bolic time chamber.

Meanwhile with chichi

Chichi with baby's sapphire gotten and Gina went to (CC) and met bulma lucky for her she hadn't berthed bra yet so she didn't get the frying pan of doom they discussed setting a school system up for the sayins she was pissed about the ritual and desided to force all the say in women to take a pertenity test bulma told her a week before they leave they will have a full exam and they can tell who is pregnant with gohans kids chichi nods she wanted to meet all her grandbabies and educate them all .

Bulma explains to chichi gohan is picking 4500 sayings to stay on earth and he told her everyone of the women who birthed him a child as well as there mates will be on that list chichi nods

Chichi " wait is that why he did the ritual? " chichi has visible tick marks

Bulma " No gohan wouldn't just for that he diditt because he had to show his worth say in style threw display and comb act but he told his mates nonstop he wouldn't if they said no they just said pick enough so it was the only time he did but he really picked good choices to bad he was forced to stay when he was about to leave" chichi eyes showed fire

Chichi " I'll kill those hussies" chichi pulled to frying pans of doom out

Bulma " you need to wait and see who's having gohans kids!" Chichi gifts her teeth and nods

Chichi tells bulma we should make the king build a school she agrees and then all 5 of them bulma chichi and 3 baby's fly in bulma's jet to sayin city she and bulma walk into the castle and go and see the king they all discuss the school option the king refused till chichi fully powered up blowing up every scoter in the city she threatened death to the king wile holding bloody frying pans of doom the king agreed to the woman's demands and wondered how did the dami sayin survive a mom like that chichi left pushing the baby's in a stroler she decided to explore the city since her children would be educated here and she decided she would teach here in 5 years when the kids start first grade so she can also watch gohans other kids...

A lone sayin flew the air he looked down and noticed sayins he was shocked he couldn't believe any were left he landed in the city and began to walk around little did he know he would soon meet the target he was looking 4.

Chichi began to look around as she explored the city she noticed it had pleanty of restaurants arena and gyms " this is such a sayin city " she shook her head she noticed a sayin family she new it was rare the mother and father were showing there son fighting moves at the arena chichi smiled at that. But then she heard someone scream kararot across the street looking at gotten she sees him launch a ki attack at the stroler chichi grabs it and jumps into the air but to her horror the attack flys straight into the child she saw with his family the boys head explodes from the ki attack and blood gushes from the neek.

She watches to her horror the mother and father attack the murder but the lone sayin catches the woman's attack and breaks her legs blocks the husbands attack brakes his arm of then rips of his head and drops the corpse chichi rushes and hidess the baby's behind a building and runs back to try and help the sayin woman but is mortified when she see the woman screaming why are you doing this who are you wile being raped and having each fingire broke

Chichi launches a attack as she hears the bastard say his name is broly she remembers the story goku and go an told her about him she punches broly threw 5 houses she looks at the sayin woman " Go to the castle and tell the king and tell prince vegeta,s mate now " the unknown sayin woman nods wile crying and flys of chichi looks in broly direction and see,s him blow the house to smitherns wile powering up in base form.

Broly " Hahahahaha yes womenI will beat and rape you" broly launches at chichi who doges right under his left hook kicks him in the leg dropping him into the ground and upper cuts him with the frying pan of death flying threw the air he stops and looks to were she was but chichi appears above him and brings down 2 frypans of death knocking him into and threw a nearby hospital she powers up to her max and little did she know 1 year old sapphire was watching behind a building wile gotten and Gina were staring at sapphire.

Broly " diiiiieeeeeee" broly vaporized the hospital and flew strait at chichi throws a punch chichi doges but he grabs her legs slams her head threw a house swings her threw a telophone pole and slams her face first into the ground " now its time to ra..." chichi slammed her foot into his balls spin kicks him in the face when he begins to be knocked away she rubber bans his ass by grabbing his tail and punches him pulls him back and slams the frying pan of doom onto his face knocking him threw a gym.

Chichi " you pathetic piece of shit my sons youngest mate hits harder then you" she rushes strait at him he explodes out of the gym she catches his fist and knee,s him in the face knocking him skyward and fires a kamahamaha hitting him dead on causing burns all over his back and triggering his memory of his fight with goku and friends he spins around to death glare stare and transforms to supper sayin making chichi eyes lite up in fear as she senses his power.

Broly " Kkkaaakkkaaaarrrrroootttt" chichi goes to fly away but he appears in front of her and back hands her threw a house fly to catch her head but to the ground kick her threw another house and blast her 5 more he lands in front of hear picks her up by the neck looks at her covered head to toe in injury grabs her left arm and snaps it

Chichi" aaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" broly slams his fist into her gut knocking the air out of her he watches her cry he prepares a energy attack to finish her of.

Broly " Time to die "Noooooooooo some unknow person scream they look to see who it is and he gets knocked threw 10 houses kicked into the air and kamahamahaa out of the air into the ground chichi looks and one of brolys ear is blown of and he has 3rd degree burns over his face chichi looks in pure diblief at sapphire but her power level isn't 120,000 its now 300,000,000 she,s 2500 times stronger then notices the green eyes

Chichi " O my god she,s a 1 year old supper sayin ! My god she,s just like gohan ! " broly exploded of the ground heading towards chichi due to the fact she's in the middle of the two chichi braces herself

Sapphire " you leave my grandmother alone " before broly can reach chichi 100 punches to his gut have him coughing up blood and she knee's him threw 10 houses a gym and to the border of the city and she fires a masinco that explodes knocking him out the city threw a mountain. Chichi notices sapphire power take a nose dive it plumits all the way back to normal sapphire passes out chichi runs and catches her with her good arm

Chichi " youreally are just like your dady I need to get you and my baby's out of here now" she dashes to gotten and Gina puts sapphire in the carnage and starts to leave but broly explodes the building next to her she gets cuts all over her face broly shears as he walks forward chichi gulps she knows she can't win and he's not even legendary form yet... but to her surprise 100 no 1000s of sayins start punching and blasting him they say to her " get prince gohans daughter out of her now " she nods wile crying and flys of.

Broly begins to get annoyed at the destrations he catches fist crushes the hands blast threw there chest and kills dossens of people behind the grabs several snaping there necks ripping other people arms of beating them to death with them then lanchesna massive attack that destroys half the city he looks around and see's chichi holding a stroler flying as fast as she can but decides to blast her out the sky and just before he can is kicked so hard in the face his jaw shatters and he's knocked threw 10 mountains and 200 feet under ground by none other then prince vegeta.

Prince veget looks towards chichi " impresive " then looks to were broly is " its time to show you what a true supper sayin is like"

Broly exploded out of the ground " Now you die " he turns legendary supper sayin and launches forward vegeta turns Supper sayin and blocks a mountain shattering blow vegeta knees him in the nose breaking it grabs his remaking ear and head buts him and rips of the ear goes to kick and broly catches it knee's him in the balls punches him to the ground grabs his foot and rag dolls him threw a mountain and back hands him back to the remaining half of the city

Broly " if you just die you wouldn't be in pain hahahaha "

Vegeta explodes out of the ground and vanishes he kicks broly in the back of the head from behind then dashes in front of him then upper cuts him then fires a Gallic gun broly uses his shield to block then fires a eraser cannon vegeta doges punches him skyward kick him towards the ground and gets bellow him and volley shots him and slams him face first into a bolder .

Vegeta " Do try to make this worth my time " as broly stands up vegeta elbows him in the eye nocks him in the ribs spin kicks him in the face and blast him skyward broly screams and comes to a stop and gathers all hi ki and fires a world shattering omega buster and vegeta fires his final shine attack the attacks collide and the earth shakes from the beam battle broly constenly ads in more power and vegeta realizes he might have to go level 2 but then smirks

Vegeta " In the words of my godson SUPPER KAOKEN TIMES 10 " the beam rushes strait at broly who doges just in time but vegeta double axes him in the head kick him skyward punches him in the gut so hard he coughs up blood then back hands him to the ground

Broly " KAKAROT " broly upper cuts him knee's him in the head full nelson him to the ground grabs his head and punches him a dozen times drops him eraser cannon him into a mountain.

Vegeta shatters the mountain wile screaming " NO YOU FUCKING MORON ITS VEGETA PRINCE OF THE SAYINS KNOW WHO WILL KILL YOU SUPPER KAOKEN TIMES 20 " vegeta punches him in the face kicks him in the back slams him Into the ground kicks him in the face knocking him skyward elbows him downward and slams his fist into his neck then grabs it smirks

Vegeta " kalima "vegeta plunges his hand into brolys chest and grabs his heart broly grabs his arm in true fear vegeta smirks rips out brolys heart squashes it in his hands and watches brolys corpse fall to the ground he vaporizes it. Vegeta then flys back to his fathers tells him what happen gets dende to heal everyone who lived.

Meanwhile with gohan

10 hours have passed outside the hyper bolic time chamber it opens to reviel gohan and all his mates come out slightly brushed and much higher power levels Mr popo and piccolo greet them and notices very big bulges in zangya, melon, grape, letus, cabbage, and leafs bellys and a very tiny one in lime who just started to mature as a women and now is pregnant. 18 saw piccolo and popo glancing at the others then her " Yes we had fun " gohan told them he obtained SSJ4 then ask why does sayin city fell like there are lees people

Piccolo" Broly attacked wile you were gone killed over 75 percent of the sayin race and hurt chichi before vegeta aarrived vegeta killed broly" everyone gasp.

Gohan "I'm going to namic I will be back soon "

Piccolo " how" go an tells them how he just finished his ( IT ) training then he IT to namic meets the elder explains the situation they gather the dragon balls and summon the namician eternal dragon

The namican eternal dragon " why have you summoned me speak your 3 wishes.

Gohan " I wish every person killed by broly this year be brought back " the elder translated the wish

Namican eternal dragon " It is done name your next wish

Gohan " I wish for 3 sets of teleportation devises " the elder translated the wish

Eternal namican dragon " It is done name your last wish "

Gohan " I wish planet vegetasa be brought back "

Namican eternal dragon " it is done I will now will return to my slumber.

Gohan thanked the elder then IT to the lookout and garbed all his mates IT to king and prince vegeta told them about the wishes and flew home were he saw chichi being healed by dende he huged her and told her everything

Chichi " Grandbabys grandbabys " she then told them about her fight and sapphire they were surprised she turned supper sayin and she has gohans special power.

Gohan " From now on well be training hergotten and Gina for there protection " everyone agrees

The 3 months to the departure

During the 3 months the sayins rebuilt there city and started to train like crazzy. The humans of the world discovered the say in race they learned they are a race of fighters who get stronger after every fight they also discovers the strong sayins have the ability to turn there hair gold and eyes green the world relised 4 sayins were at the cell games and when reporters questioned the king

King vegeta " we the sayin people will not devulge thei idenity of those involved or comment on the event however know the boy from that event will enter the WMAT in little over 5 years when the event and expose all lies that have been told and the world on that day will learn the power of the say in race.

The reporters tried to get more but were forced to leave. Surprisingly several humans came to the city and built malls parks even helped with the school chichi demanded and amusment parks. This was generaly accepted by the women and children however the men did enjoy the variety of food at the mall and amusment park.

The sayin race learned that due to a wish several years ago the humans forgot about nappa and vegeta attack. The sayins using space capsuls set up a moon base for 500 of the 4500 that would stay on earth the base would allow monitering of the suronding 10 galixsys they placed one of the transportaion rings there then they formated mars to a livable planet and using the method leaf invented farmed the entire planet it became the main source for there food suply and it would be housing 3000 of the 4500 sayins left behind they set up the teliportation devise there. Then one random warrior flew to vegetasi and set up the last teleportation devise the devises all linked to a reinforced room in capsule corp that could stand up to a black whole and had posted very loyal sayin garden just outside the room.

Gohan learned out of the 10,000 women only 600 were pregnant with his. He also got to know all 18,000 sayins and was surprised that many adopted to earth and actaly were quite friendly he chose all 4500 and told the king. He let his family radiz tules fasha and bardock no they would be staying eveyone new gohans mates would stay. During the the 3 months zangya gave birth to a daughter named peppermint, melon gave berth to a daughter named mango, grape berthed a son named gozn, cabbage gave berth to a sun named nova, letus gave berth to a son named zero, and leaf gave berth to a daughter she named plant. Lime thought of a name for her daughter it will be lemon.

The day of the departure

King vegeta held a departure ceremony for the 13500 sayings who were leaving earth which even included him. Prince vegeta and his family bulma, trunks his son and his daughter bra were celebrated as the new king, queen, prince, and princess of the contingency coliney. Gohan and his mates as well as there respective children were there even his mother chichi was to. They all had a enjoyable celebration and talked of all the battles they had as the event drew to a close nappa gave a speech to the royal family about how he trully enjoyed serving them and as the speech drew to a close...

Nappa " Thank you my prince you and the ankle bitter were always my favorit PRISON " ... Chichi knocked him out because she realised what he was about to sat then she death glared the female sayins pulled out 2 frypans of doom. Gohan appeared behind her whispered something and chichi fell uncusious gohan caught her before she could hit the ground.

Prince and king vegeta " ? "

Gohan " in order to prevent her from killing people when she gets mad i had dende hypnotise her so on a command she'l fall uncunsious and forget why" the sayins nooded in understanding

Nappa " BITCHES and Dende really does play favourites and his choice is GOOO..." vegeta knocks him out.

Prince vegeta " Shut the hell up nappa and no one cares gohans dende favorite ! Now get this asshole of the planet!) The event ended and the 13500 sayins left. After the event gohan and vegeta were going over the documents the king left and learned who would be visiting them for the weekly reports for the rest of there lives.

Gohan / vegeta ( Nnnooooo dam it nappa )

King vegetas castles on vegetasai

King vegeta " Send the troops to track down and return all unknown sayins to planet vegeta "

The console " My lord you said we would only continue are fight with planet trade organization ?"

King vegeta " Yes but how will we rule those planets wants we win without proper sayin masters ?

The console " It shal be done my lord "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Special thanks to team four star and ghost nappa

Author ending notes : now I know some people will think the fights were to short but as of this point in the story gohan in base form is as strong as supper perfect cell so his fight was obvious now the reason he used kaoken is simple every second another sayin blew to chunks so he just used it for speed.

Now to vegeta his supersay in one form is as strong as a SSJ2 he only killed cell quickly because cell is a cheap shooting ass with ( IT, IR ) if he couldn't he would of took his time now the reason I had him learn kaoken is simple in the show I truly believed vegeta would never beat goku not because of skill but just the simple fact goku only has to scream kaoken times 100 to be stronger and faster this was bulshit in my eyes so gohan got the funny idea it would be entertain to see his godfather and father truly fight as equals at the WMAT in 5 years from the end of this chapter.

Now sapphire the reason she so powerful is simple super say in magnifyer then special power magnifier I haven't desided if I'm going to have her as a legendary sayin yet but I'm thinking of it

Now chichi this is simple she pushed gotten in the show to super sayin that requires a level near frezza and she has been trading with go an and 18 since after child berth


End file.
